The Deviant Hearts
by florabellajansen
Summary: [RumicWorld] En un mundo donde los humanos y los Youkais estan separados en sus propios reinos y los demas son perseguidos y rechazados; cuatro nombres se encuentran en la lista de los mas buscados: Inuyasha, Ranma Saotome, Lum y Rokudo Rinne. En un juego peligroso sus destinos se entrelazan, mientras oscuros secretos del pasado son revelados y luchan por su libertad.
1. Prólogo

Un calor infernal reinaba, mientras el cielo rojo, naranja y gris aún se encontraba nublado. Y si escuchabas con atención; en lugar de oír la melodía del canto de las aves y los demás animales, lo único que se podía escuchar eran gritos de agonía, de voces desconocidas a lo lejos.

Ahí, se encontraba parado un hombre, vestido en colores oscuros y el viento movía su largo cabello negro. Un príncipe; quien había sido testigo de una guerra sangrienta la cual había arrasado con su hogar.

Aun así él sonrió levemente mientras se tomaba su tiempo admirando el hermoso paisaje a su alrededor y por cada respiro que tomaba, sus pulmones gozaban de el aroma a fuego y humo y sangre.

Verdaderamente hermoso.

-Esto es lo que querías, no es así? destrucción y muerte. -escucho una voz, seria y despreocupada, hablar a unos pasos de él.

-Lo que quería, -contestó él con serenidad en su voz. -era un nuevo inicio, una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo. Y al parecer, lo conseguí.

El otro hombre, alto y peli plateado frunció el ceño mientras un velo de confusión cubrió su rostro, tan solo por un segundo.

-Es obvio, juzgando por toda esta destrucción, que los humanos y los Youkai no tienen esperanza de vivir juntos en armonía...mucho menos los Hanyous. Mire a su alrededor, señor Inutaisho, la única manera de evitar que una guerra de semejantes proporciones se repita es -

-Ya entendí -lo interrumpió bruscamente y luego más suave. -...separar a nuestra gente.

-Separarlas por completo, y para siempre. Ustedes, tienen sus tierras, en en norte tras las montañas. Pueden hacer lo que quieran ahí. Acaba de terminar una guerra, no querrá comenzar otra, me imagino.

El Youkai parecía pesarlo, con una expresión ilegible en su rostro, mientras cenizas caían del cielo como si de nieve se tratara.

-No me gusta la idea,

-Porsupuesto que no...después de todo estoy enterado que tiene cierto cariño por lo humanos, no es así? Como esta la princesa Izayoi?

Notó como los ojos del Daiyoukai se abrieron en sorpresa y este se estremeció un poco. -Dígame, acaso lo sabe Inukimi?

El silencio entre los dos reinó por un momento, el cual les pareció eterno a ambos.

-Una tregua. -habló, firmemente, por fin el peli plateado. -Una tregua o nada. eso es lo único que aceptare. Ningún humano traspasa a nuestras tierras del norte o estará a nuestro mercer. Igual para nosotros, ningún Youkai que ponga pie en sus tierras del Sur será más nuestro problema.

-Me parece bien.

-Tengo que regresar a casa, discutir con mi gente y con los líderes de los demás clanes. -y me parece que usted también se encontrará bastante ocupado. -dijo él, refiriéndose a las ruinas de la ciudad imperial.

Aunque no todo había caído, el daño se encontraba ahí, bastante evidente, entre el fuego y los edificios caídos y la sangre que se expandía. Y parados ahí, en lo alto de una colina, podían apreciar en toda su gloria todos los efectos que había dejado el caos después de la guerra.

Naraku sonrió y había algo siniestro en sus ojos.

-Discutiremos los detalles en su regreso, naturalmente...Le doy seis lunas, eso será suficiente?

El peli plateado asintió.

-Lo será para mi, la pregunta es; lo será para usted?

-No se preocupe, le aseguro que la próxima vez que visite la ciudad imperial, esta estará bañada con una nueva gloria. Nos levantaremos más fuertes y más altos, nadie podrá con mi nuevo ejercito se lo aseguro. Además. yo no nos subestimaría, a nosotros los humanos.

De pronto, Inutaisho se volteo y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia las montañas del norte, a las tierras de los demonios. Su hogar.

-Qué hay de los Hanyous, y de todos los demás que no pertenecen ni a nuestros clanes de Youkai ni a sus ciudades santas? -preguntó él, deteniéndose repentinamente. -Hay mucha magia extraña escondida allá afuera y este arreglo podría afectar a muchos. Demasiados...

- _Eso_ lo discutiremos en nuestro próximo encuentro. Hasta entonces.

Y así partieron camino dos líderes de tierras lejanas, de personas enemigas. Pero había una diferencia entre el príncipe pelinegro y el líder peli plateado.

Uno de ellos regresaría a casa, para cumplir su promesa de reconstruirla y darle gloria, mientras que el otro, jamás alcanzaría su destino.

* * *

 **Están listos para crossovear a los personajes de 4 historias de Rumiko Takahashi?! Yo si!**

 **Después de esta introducción con Inutaisho y Naraku que de seguro los debió de haber dejado bien wtf, pero les prometo que todo tiene sentido, muy pronto. Esto era más que nada para que se hicieran una idea de el mundo en el que la historia toma lugar y las circunstancias, espero desde lo más profundo de mi corazon haber hecho un trabajo al menos decente.**

 **También, un pequeño dato interesante; el dia despues de mi cumpleaños de el año pasado subi aqui el primer capítulo de Symphony of Oblivion, ahora un año después en el mismo dia subo el prologo y el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, no lo hice a proposito pero me pareció una divertida coincidencia xD**

 **Por cierto, acepto pequenas sugerencias con respecto a los personajes para tomarlas en cuenta, aunque no prometo nada. No saben lo feliz que estoy de al fin escribir esta historia que llevaba años en mi cabeza, mas ahora que el anime de Rinne se terminó ;-;**

 **Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, donde la historia de verdad comienza! :D**


	2. El Cazador y Su Presa

_**Años Después**_

Corría con todas sus fuerzas en una parte del bosque que le parecía vagamente familiar, a pesar de ser un Hanyou muy rápido apenas y podía escapar de su persecutor. Había sido descuidado y una flecha lo había herido levemente en su pierna izquierda. No era una herida grave, pero era, seguramente, lo que el cazador quería.

Era suficiente para retrasarlo y para ser atrapado. El hombre mitad bestia no podía darse el lujo de tan siquiera disminuir la velocidad un poco o este sería su fin. Inuyasha estaba más que acostumbrado a escapar de los cazadores. Correr por su vida era un sentimiento familiar, pero desde que le pusieron precio a su cabeza todo se había vuelto más difícil, sobrevivir en este mundo que lo rechazaba se había vuelto más difícil.

De reojo volteó hacia atrás solo para darse cuenta que la distancia se cerraba rápidamente entre el y el cazarrecompensas. Estos malditos de la ciudad imperial, seguro jamás lo dejarían en paz, él reconocería ese uniforme negro y dorado donde fuera. Los cazadores montaban caballos, rápidos y fuertes para asegurar así una rapidez que sus víctimas probablemente no podrían superar, y para impedir que su identidad fuera descubierta, cada cazador usaba telas en el rostro y una capucha en la cabeza, así que era imposible ver algo que no fueran sus ojos, llenos de odio y determinación.

 _Demonios!_ maldijo Inuyasha, su pierna herida le estaba dando una clara desventaja y el cazador se acercaba. Pero el era un Hanyou, era fuerte, tenía una velocidad inhumana y había salido de peores situaciones, no podía ser que una tan sola persona le estuviera dando problemas ahora. Si no fuera por esa herida en su pierna...Estaba tan medido en sus propios pensamientos que no notó que una pequeña ardilla se metió en su camino. Maldición! El chico perdió el equilibrio y rodó directamente hacia el suelo. El cazador no perdió esa oportunidad y no dudó en saltar rápidamente para lanzarse sobre su presa. _Oh_ la recompensa era suya.

Inuyasha luchó para soltarse del agarre de su enemigo pero al parecer este era fuerte, o quizá solo lo estaba consumiendo el pánico, aunque había huido muchas veces nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esta. Como pudo empujó de lado al cazador y aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse de pie y correr. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil, Inuyasha fue tomado por las piernas haciéndolo tropezar de nuevo, el agarre de su contrincante era duro, pero Inuyasha también era fuerte y siguió luchando. El chico lanzó un golpe hacia la cabeza del cazador, el impacto del golpe hizo que el las telas que cubría su rostro y protegían la identidad de este salieran volando.

Lo primero que vio Inuyasha fueron unos largos cabellos azabaches que caían sobre los hombros del cazador. Pero no. No era un cazador, era un chica quien apretaba la mano sobre su mejilla para reducir el dolor del golpe, poco a poco sus miradas se encontraron y la rabia que estas reflejaban antes se convirtió en sorpresa.

-Inuyasha!

-K..Kagome….-dijo él, sin aliento. Kagome, su amiga...estaba enfrente de él y se había convertido en la única cosa que ella juró jamás se convertiría. -¿Cómo terminaste así? -él le preguntó.

 _ **Siete años atrás**_

Un joven mitad bestia se encontraba perdido y sin esperanza alguna tras la repentina muerte de su madre, el pobre niño de apenas diez años de edad caminaba en un solitario bosque sin rumbo alguno acompañado solo por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Su madre era su protectora y ahora que se había ido, se encontraba completamente solo. El imperio rechazaba por completo a los "fenómenos" como el, los buscaban para cazarlos y una vez en sus terribles manos hacían lo que quisieran con ellos, sin importar quienes fueran, sin importar de donde venían, si no eras un humano puro o un Youkai puro, no tenías oportunidad. Si duda había nacido en un mundo que no era el correcto para el. Así que haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo había sido un logro para Inuyasha e Izayoi, Inuyasha estaba consiente de eso, de que el tiempo que habían tenido había sido demasiado generoso para un Hanyou como el...pero ahora su madre, su protectora y la única persona que se había preocupado por él, se había ido y él estaba completamente solo.

- _Quizá en otros tiempos, podríamos haber sido felices. Quiza en algun lugar podríamos haber estado seguros, y juntos._ -había escuchado a su madre decir una vez, entre sollozos. No parecía hablarle a él o a nadie, pero su mirada se había encontrado fija en el cielo e Inuyasha tenía la sospecha que ella había estado hablando con su padre...A quien nunca conoció y quien nunca supo siquiera de su existencia.

Unos cuantos días tristes y solitarios habían pasado desde la muerte de Izayoi e Inuyasha tuvo que arreglárselas solo y comenzó a hacerse la idea que de ahora en adelante así iban a ser todos los días de su vida, tenía que aprender a vivir por su cuenta.

En silencio, en secreto tenía esperanzas, no sabía ni siquiera de qué pero aunque pareciera completamente imposible ahora, Inuyasha esperaba que todo pudiera mejorar para él, de alguna forma pero...qué derecho tenían los híbridos para soñar?

Quizá la diosa Midoriko se apiadó de él, ya que después de un rato de caminar en ese desconocido bosque encontró una pequeña pequeña cabaña escondida y al parecer abandonada ya que esta estaba completamente oscura. El pequeño le agradeció a los cielos cosa que rara vez hacía, y se aproximó a la cabaña. La puerta se encontraba abierta, sin ningún candado, por lo que se le hizo muy fácil entrar. No había luz que lo ayudara a ver en esa oscuridad, lo cual era algo de esperarse de una cabaña oculta y antigua como esa, aunque se le dificultaba un poco ver no le importó. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se sentó en el piso, al fin podría relajarse un momento, sin preocuparse de que huir de cazadores o de horribles demonios que aparecen en plena oscuridad en bosques como esos. Inuyasha respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, sintió como sus preocupaciones se desvanecían poco a poco al ya no estar rodeado de peligro. Pasaron minutos, quizá un par de horas, Inuyasha no se había movido de su posición a pesar de no ser muy cómoda. Existe un punto entre estar dormido y despierto al mismo tiempo. Inuyasha se encontraba en ese punto cuando escuchó pasos. Pasos y voces que venían de lo lejos, no había que pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de se dirigían hacia la cabaña, era el único lugar al que alguien se dirigiría, el bosque era peligroso y este era el único lugar que podría brindar refugio en un bosque sin piedad como ese.

Las voces se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, por un momento Inuyasha pensó "Acaso me habré metido en las garras del enemigo?" por qué ahora que no tenía aliados, todo el mundo era su enemigo.

Trataron de abrir la puerta del otro lado, pero Inuyasha entró en pánico e hizo fuerza con su cuerpo para impedir que la puerta fuera abierta. "Pero que..?" escuchó decir al otro lado. Ya no había vuelta atrás. El chico siguió tratando de impedir que la puerta fuera abierta, pero aún era pequeño, así que pudieron con el. La luz de una candela iluminó la cabaña y el chico aterrado y aun en el piso pudo distinguir a cuatro personas, una mujer mayor, un anciano, un niño aún menor que él y una niña, quizá más o menos de su edad.

Todos miraron a Inuyasha sorprendidos, probablemente nunca habían tenido un huésped no invitado como el. Después de un silencio que pareció eterno para Inuyasha la señora comenzó a hablar, y él estaba seguro que solo habían dos opciones, uno, lo iban a echar de la cabaña sin piedad, después de todo no era su obligación aceptarlo. Y dos, lo entregarían al imperio de los humanos y probablemente les darían una recompensa decente por eso. Pero Inuyasha no iba a esperar a que eso pasara, no podía confiar en esas personas, sus instintos le decían que solo había una opción. Huir. Se puso de pie listo para correr pero algo lo detuvo.

La señora le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Inuyasha antes de comenzar a hablar, ella le preguntó amablemente a Inuyasha quien era y qué hacía ahí, le resultó muy difícil dudar de ella, su sonrisa y amabilidad, le recordaban a su madre, nadie a parte de ella había sido amable con el. Inuyasha no les contó a esas personas toda su historia, resumió todo a un simple "Mi nombre es Inuyasha, no tengo donde pasar la noche." Cuando preguntaron por sus padres no hizo más que guardar silencio y bajar la mirada.

-Bueno, Inuyasha, estás más que bienvenido a pasar aquí por el tiempo que te haga falta, puedes contar con nosotros.

Parecían buenas personas de verdad. El no quería incomodarlos, y se preguntó cómo tantas personas vivían en una cabaña tan pequeña, la familia le explicó que ellos no estaban de acuerdo con las reglas y los prejuicios del imperio por lo que habían decidido vivir en un lugar apartado. A Inuyasha le pareció extraño, un poco estúpido quizá...es decir ellos eran humanos! No tenían que temer de nada, ni esconderse de nadie ya que no eran odiados y perseguidos. Podrían haber estado viviendo lujosamente en la ciudad imperial, pero habían decidido no hacerlo porque "no estaban de acuerdo". Había decidido oponerse a las reglas y poner sus vidas en peligro al hacerlo...que personas mas raras...

-Nos encontramos fuera de su mandato, no pueden controlarnos. Si nos encuentran, probablemente nos matan, somos tan fugitivos como tu.

-Kagome! No seas irrespetuosa con nuestro invitado.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó la pequeña niña haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Inuyasha estaba asombrado, nunca nadie lo había tratado como una persona normal, como un invitado. Decidió que el tiempo que se quedara ahí iba a ayudar a esa familia lo más que pudiera. Claro, no es que un pequeño mitad bestia pudiera ayudar en mucho, pero los iba a proteger, el bosque estaba lleno de peligros, se preguntó cómo sobrevivieron tanto tiempo. Aun así, se haría fuerte, cada día iba a entrenar y se volvería fuerte.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Inuyasha se ganara la confianza y el cariño de toda la familia, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta y no lo demostrara, le encantaba escuchar las historias del abuelo sobre el tiempo que los dioses y los demonios reinaban la tierra. Le gustaba el brillo lleno de admiración en los ojos que aparecía en el chiquillo llamado Souta al verlo entrenar mientras decía "algún día quiero ser tan fuerte como tu!". Pero sobre todo, y lo que menos admitiría en voz alta, le encantaba pasar el tiempo con esa niña...que con el tiempo se había vuelto su mejor amiga, Kagome, ella era increíble. Ella tenía opiniones demasiado fuertes para alguien de su edad, creía en lo que era justo y no discriminaba a nadie, Ni Hanyou, ni humano, ni Youkai, quizá por eso se volvió tan cercana a Inuyasha. Los dos eran bastante diferentes pero tenían mucho en común y mientras el tiempo pasaba, su amistad crecía mas y mas.

Todo parecía perfecto, iban de cacería juntos casi todos los días, Inuyasha les ayudaba en todo lo que podía, además entrenaba todos los días como se lo había propuesto. De noche después de cenar Kagome y él iban a pasar tiempo juntos a un pequeño lago que se encontraba cerca. Jugaban, reían, hablaban o aveces solo se sentaban en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro y esperando que esos días felices durarán por siempre

Pasaron uno...dos...tres... _cuatro_ años. Cuatro pacíficos y alegres años juntos, pero un dia de la nada y sin razón alguna, Inuyasha no regresó, y la familia Higurashi jamás supo por qué.

Y ahora después de tres años, Kagome se encontraba de nuevo en frente de él. Pero esta no era la niña con quien había compartido tantas cosas todos esos años atrás. No, esta chica usaba un uniforme de la ciudad imperial, había perseguido a Inuyasha...cazaba a más como él y ahora su rostro mostraba tristeza y vergüenza y Kagome evitaba su mirada.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en un lugar no muy lejos.**_

-Maldición, tonto! Me hubieras dicho que tú también eras material de circo! Jamás debí de haberme involucrado con tigo! –decía una chica de cabellos cortos mientras corría por su vida junto con una chica de cabellos rojos seguidos de un panda.

-Ha! No es como si yo hubiera querido involucrarme contigo! Además de haberte dicho antes me hubieras entregado!

-Y por tu culpa ahora me persiguen a mi también!

-Sabes, Akane – dijo la chica de cabello rojo. -puedes gritarme después pero ahora tenemos que correr si queremos vivir!

-Esta bien, pero aunque escapemos, no te garantizo que vayas a vivir…

* * *

 **Hola y bienvenidos a una nueva historia! ( quienes fueron rebeldes y se saltaron el prólogo y a los que no, hola de nuevo!) espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado. No dice mucho pero es solo el inicio de una historia que ha estado en mi mente por mucho tiempo pero que solo me anime a escribir gracias a mi hermana (me mata si no la menciono aquí…) La verdad el primer capitulo lo subi y borre hace mucho tiempo, esta vez ya viene editado y mejor hecho, creo yo.**

 **Bueno en fin, esto va a ser un crossover de cuatro de las historias de Rumiko Takahashi;** _ **Inuyasha**_ **que vendría siendo la principal,** _ **Ranma1/2, Kyoukai no Rinne y Urusei Yatsura.**_

 **No esta puesta bajo la categoría de crossover ya que ff solo te deja poner dos categorías y de todas formas creo que vendria siendo mas Inuyasha, pero aun asi sigue siendo crossover.**

 **Decidimos ponerle el nombre "The Deviant Hearts" por una canción de la banda** _**Phantasma**_ **ya que inspiró en gran parte la trama y creo que representa la esencia de lo que estamos tratando de representar en esta fanfic y bueno, simplemente super recomiendo esta canción que la escuchen y el album completo de paso. Otra canción que influenció mucho este fic al principio cuando todavía era una idea bebe fue tambien "Our Destiny" de** _ **Epica**_ **y por mucho tiempo la historia iba a ser llamada así hasta que nos decidimos por The Deviant Hearts.**

 **Una cosa mas, les invito a que vayan a visitar esta historia a Wattpad ya que tiene una portada original dibujada por mi, al igual que Symphony que tiene una portada solo para wattpad y dibujos y musica de la historia. ( /florabellas)**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy, por cierto si aún no ha leído mi otra fanfic Symphony of Oblivion, les invito a que entren a mi perfil y la lean... y a la próxima en esta se nos viene Ranma! :D**


	3. Una Princesa De Un Reino Roto

Akane Tendo no recordaba las palabras exactas, pero recordaba bien como se había sentido al escucharlas. Al escuchar que su padre la había comprometido con un completo extraño.

A _ella_. No a Kasumi, no a Nabiki. De las tres, ella tenía que ser la única desafortunada.

Por algún tiempo, Akane había sospechado que algo así iba a pasar algun dia, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto.

Su familia, los Tendo, alguna vez, hace años, habían sido una familia respetable y prestigiosa, entre las más nobles de la ciudad imperial.

Pero eso había sido antes, cuando los tiempos eran diferentes, su madre aún vivía y llegaba mucha gente a su dojo y podían permitirse organizar grandes fiestas cuando quieran e ir a comer a los mejores y más elegantes lugares que la ciudad imperial pudiera ofrecer. Su familia no había sido afectada por la guerra entre los humanos y los Youkais hace diecinueve años, al menos no directamente. En los años después de que esta guerra terminara, había habido bastante paranoia y pobreza. La gente temía y habían recurrido a ellos, a su dojo y esos tiempos fueron, sin duda, bastante prósperos para ellos. Pero después, cuando la orden de los cazadores comenzó, y próspero y trajo seguridad a la ciudad, su suerte se había comenzado a desvanecer. Lo único que habían logrado conservar al final había sido su casa; bonita y espaciosa con varias habitaciones, la cual se encontraba en una pequeña colina, y al pie de esta, su dojo.

Luego su madre había fallecido, y las cosas nunca volvieron a ser como antes.

Apesar de eso, sus hermanas y ella nunca había sido mimadas, sabian cuidarse solas y habían hecho lo posible para que su hogar fuera un lugar alegre y las cosas materiales eran lo que menos le importaban a Akane. Tenía a su familia y tenía al dojo y eso era lo único que le importaba. Era feliz y no veía la necesidad de un matrimonio.

-Akane, -había dicho su padre, al escucharla protestar. -Tu sabes bien que no hay nada más importante para mi que tu y tus hermanas, pero esto es algo que tenemos que hacer. Además, no te comprometería con cualquier extraños, el es el hijo de mi viejo amigo Genma Saotome. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo, confía en mí por favor.

Y asi lo habia hecho. Por semanas antes de que el tan temido día de conocer a su prometido llegará, había tratado de hacer paz con la idea de un matrimonio arreglado, había tratado tener siempre una sonrisa en su rostro, pero le había resultado casi imposible y por las noches se escabullía a el dojo de la familia y dejaba todo su enojo y frustración salir mientras gritaba y golpeaba y rompía cosas con todas sus fuerzas.

Una noche sin que se diera cuenta, sus hermanas la siguieron. Al principio, no supo si molestarse más con ellas por haberla seguido, o con ella misma por no haberlo notado.

-Akane, -Escuchó ella la voz de su hermana mayor, sobre el sonido de ladrillos rompiéndose al hacer contacto con su puño.

Llovía esa noche, la noche antes de conocer a su prometido y Akane no pudo pensar en un cielo más adecuado para la ocasión.

Exhausta, se dejó caer al piso de madera, mientras Kasumi y Nabiki se unían a su lado.

-No se que es lo que te molesta tanto Akane, -comenzó a decir Nabiki. -No es como si quisieras casarte con alguien mas, o si? No me digas que Kuno ya te convenció, hermana.

Kuno? Un escalofrío desagradable recorrió su espalda tan solo con imaginarselo, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, no digas tonterías!

-Entonces?

-Simplemente no quiero por que no, y ya.

-Dale a todo esto una oportunidad, puede que te guste después de todo. -dijo suavemente Kasumi mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Akane. Ella solo suspiró.

-Qué otra opción me queda? No quiero decepcionar a papá, ni perder el dojo...solo espero que quien sea que sea mi prometido no sea un idiota...

Pasaron la noche ahí sentadas, escuchando el dulce sonido de las gotas caer sobre el techo, charlando, hasta que hicieron olvidar a Akane sus problemas por unas cuantas horas. Tanto, que había olvidado que tenía una cita importante la mañana siguiente.

No había tenido tiempo de dormir, y aunque hubiera tenido no creía que hubiera logrado pegar pestaña esa noche. Pero ya era tarde. Media hora tarde y Akane no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de arreglar su largo y negro cabello, el cual se encontraba enredado y desaliñado. No le dio importancia, tenía demasiada prisa.

Salio de la casa corriendo, usando un vestido amarillo sencillo, un tanto apretado de la cintura y con tirantes que caían libremente sobre sus hombros. La lluvia de la noche anterior había dejado charcos de lodo que ensuciaron sus botines mientras trataba de hacerse paso entre la multitud a toda velocidad.

Las calles por las que corria, no las habia recorrido por años. Los lugares más lujosos en la ciudad, se encontraban cerca y cada vez más cerca de el palacio y la academia de los caza recompensas. Estas eran las llamadas calles doradas, Akane no pudo evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, en medio de tantas personas vestidas elegantemente, lanzándole de reojo miradas juzgadoras. En otra ocasion se habria molestado, pero otras cosas preocupaban más su mente asi que apenas lo notó.

La chica sonrió con alivio al notar que al fin, había llegado al lugar indicado; era un pequeño pero elegante restaurante donde su especialidad eran pasteles y postres. Akane entro corriendo y al otro lado del lugar pudo ver a su padre sentado en una mesa juntos con dos extraños, no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Perdón, tuve un pequeño retraso. -dijo ella disculpándose, sonriendo nerviosamente mientras tomaba asiento y se les unía en la pequeña mesa redonda.

Su padre y un señor extraño le dieron una pequeña sonrisa, diciéndole que no importaba, y por un momento se sintió tranquila, hasta que...

-Vaya, al fin decidió aparecer la señorita, casi una hora tarde…-dijo una voz llena de sarcasmo, Akane volteó a ver, molesta, a quien se había atrevido a burlarse de ella tan temprano en la mañana.

Era un chico, su prometido, ella supuso ya que aparte de ella, era el único otro joven en la mesa.

Akane mentiría si dijera que no pensó, por un pequeño momento que el chico no le pareció atractivo a primera vista, pero el pensamiento rápidamente abandonó su mente. El llevaba su corto cabello negro en una trenza, vestía ropa de artes marciales que ella no reconocía como propia de su ciudad y en su rostro tenía una expresión desinteresada, un poco aburrida, como si le diera igual estar ahí. Había iniciado con el pie izquierdo, siendo grosero desde el principio, pero era la expresión en su rostro lo que la molestó mas.

-Genma, Ranma! -escuchó Akane decir a su padre, sacándola de pronto de sus pensamientos. -Esta es mi hija Akane y tu prometida, Ranma.

El chico, Ranma, solo rodó sus ojos, sin molestarse en saludar apropiadamente a Akane.

-Como sea. Yo jamas acepte esto, papá, podemos irnos ya?

-Como se te ocurre, Ranma? Aún no han traído la comida!

Luego su padre, tratando de sonar optimista, habló de nuevo.

-Creo que será tiempo suficiente para que los jóvenes se conozcan más y llegamos a un acuerdo, que les parece?

-Me parece buena idea. -dijo Genma.

"Me parece una pérdida de tiempo" pensó Akane, pero no dijo nada. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Ranma parecía fastidiarla más que la anterior.

Después de un rato, una chica sonriente con su cabello arreglado en dos trenzas, llegó con su comida y ella le sonrió de regreso al ver los pequeños pasteles de frutillas que traía. Al menos algo bueno tenía que tener todo esto.

Akane fijó su mirada en Ranma, quien parecía ignorar por completo su presencia, mientras ambos de sus padres charlaban tranquilamente. Matrimonio aquí, Dojo allá, dinero esto y aquello. Apenas había escuchado un poco de la conversación mientras Ranma comia y hacia como si sus padres no estuvieran discutiendo su futuro en esa misma mesa, como si él no tuviera nada que ver y Akane no estuviera ahí. Eso era suficiente, lo había decidido.

Escuchó a su padre preguntarle algo, y aunque no habia prestado atencion de que se trataba, conocía muy bien la respuesta.

-No. Yo creo que no. -dijo ella. -Prometí que conocería a este tal Ranma, pero no acorde a nada más y ya lo he decidido, no voy a casarme, no se molesten mas, muchas gracias.

Por primera vez, el chico levantó su mirada y la llevó directo a los ojos de Akane, luego hacia abajo y a sus ojos otra vez, parecía estarla estudiando cuidadosamente.

-Pues que bien, porque yo tampoco tenia la mas minima intencion de casarme. Lo que es peor, no puedo creer que hayan decido comprometerme con alguien tan-

-Tan que? Cuida tus siguientes palabras, Saotome. -dijo Akane levantándose de su asiento y retandolo con la mirada.

-Tan poco femenina! -gritó el. -Y grosera!

-Ranma! -lo regañó Genma. -No le hables a tu prometida de esa forma!

-Que ella no es nada mío y jamás lo será!

-Jamás! -repitió Akane.

Se sintió aliviada cuando su padre dijo que era tiempo de regresar a casa y estaba apunto de dedicarle una última sonrisa burlona a Ranma Saotome, pero se dio cuenta que Genma y Ranma también iban para allá. Akane sintió como si su mundo se venía abajo.

Según su padre había dicho, se quedarían en la casa de los Tendo "por un tiempo indefinido".

Pero Akane no era tonta, sabia que despues de ese desastroso primer encuentro, sus padres tratarían de juntarlos, de hacer lo imposible y hacer que se agradaran, aun así ella estaba segura que eso jamás iba a pasar.

"Poco femenina" Él la había llamado y Akane sonrió con ironía, esa misma noche cuando se cortó su largo cabello negro. La expresión de todos al dia siguiente no había tenido presio.

Un par de meses habían pasado después de ese dia y Akane mentiría si dijera que las cosas en su vida no habían dado un cambio completo.

Para empezar, el rumor de que estaba comprometida se había esparcido en los alrededores, lo cual había deprimido bastante a muchos de sus pretendientes (porque si, tenía demasiados) los cuales la perseguían a diario. Eso había sido lo único bueno de el tal compromiso, podía ir a la escuela sin ser atacada todos los días.

Personas la felicitaban a ella y a Ranma pero no tenían idea de la realidad, en casa no hacían más que discutir por cualquier cosa, por más pequeña que fuera. Su familia, por otro lado, no parecía haberle molestado la presencia de Ranma en sus vidas, Kasumi incluso era amable con él, lo cual no dejaba de irritar a Akane. El tío Genma, por el otro lado, había resultado ser bastante amable con Akane y sus hermanas, además de muy buen amigo de la infancia de su padre. Él podía quedarse, a ella no le molestaba, pero Ranma...Ranma. El era de lo peor.

Apesar de todo y de las constantes discusiones de Ranma y Akane, al parecer sus padres no se olvidaron tan fácilmente de el asunto de la boda, ya que habían fijado un ensayo, en una capilla cerca de las calles doradas.

-No se por que tengo que hacer esto, es estúpido -se quejó Akane. Se encontraba preparándose para el ensayo en un pequeño cuarto con ambas de sus hermanas.

-Trata de sonreír, Akane. -le dijo Kasumi mientras cepillaba su cabello.

-Trata tu de sonreír sabiendo que quieren que te cases con alguien como Ranma.

Nabiki río del otro lado de la habitación.

-Vamos, Akane. Ranma no es tan malo y parece que se llevan muy bien, siempre peleando por pequeñeces, ya parecen un matrimonio.

Akane rodó sus ojos e ignoró el comentario sarcástico de su hermana. Se las iba a pagar a la próxima que Nabiki le pidiera dinero.

-Ya estás bonita. -le dijo Kasumi, aunque ella veía su cabello igual. Aún no se acostumbraba a llevarlo corto, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. -Ahora el vestido. -Akane la miró confundida.

-Vestido? Esto nisiquiera es una boda real, es un ensayo sin sentido. Estoy bien así.

-Espera a ver lo que trajimos. -continuó su hermana mayor, ignorando las quejas de Akane mientras abría las puertas de un pequeño armario y sacaba un hermoso vestido blanco, el cual Akane reconoció de inmediato.

Abrió sus ojos como platos y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-Ese es…

-Si, lo es.

El vestido de su madre. No era la primera vez que veía el vestido en el que su madre se había casado. Pero las circunstancias eran diferentes. Solo lo había visto en fotos y no sabía que aún lo conservaban. Era hermoso y largo, con una falda que caía como cascadas y pequeñas perlas como decoración, creando hermosos patrones en el área del torso y tela delicada y fina en las mangas.

Trató de imaginarse a ella misma en semejante prenda, pero no le parecía correcto.

-No. -dijo Akane, mordiendo el inferior de su mejilla.

Sus hermanas la vieron como si estuviera loca.

-Pero Akane, -comenzó a hablar Nabiki. -mamá quería que cualquiera de las tres que fuera a casarse primero usará su- no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por la voz de Akane.

-Se lo que dijo y no importa porque esto no es una boda! Entienden? No habrá boda! Hago esto por complacer a papá antes de que se de cuenta que es ridiculo y no va a funcionar, jamás me llevare bien con Ranma, estoy en contra de este matrimonio y ustedes lo saben y no puedo creer que se hayan atrevido a traer ese vestido aquí!

Akane salió furiosa de la habitación dejando a sus hermanas desconcertadas dentro. Sabía que no lo habían hecho con mala intención, pero no podía evitar enfadarse, querer correr y esconderse y llorar. Pero no lo haría, terminara con esto de una vez aunque tuviera que hacerlo vistiendo una camisa azul de cuello, pantalones y botas en lugar de un hermoso vestido de novia.

Decidida, camino por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la capilla donde sabía que la esperaban.

Lo primero que notó al abrir abrir las pesadas puertas que llevaban al lugar del ensayo, fue que en este se encontraban varios guardias, parados firmemente en ambos lados de la habitación y no pudo evitar preguntarse si esto era común en este lugar, o si habían sido enviados por que dos familias, una vez prestigiosas, eran las involucradas.

El lugar estaba hermosamente decorado por innumerables rosas y pétalos. Varias velas iluminaban el lugar y por el alto techo colgaba un candelabro dorado con blanco que hacía juego con el resto del lugar.

En diferentes circunstancias, Akane se hubiera tomado su tiempo para admirar la belleza del lugar, pero por alguna razón esto no hacía más que contribuir a su enojo.

-La novia ha llegado! -Anunció Genma.

-Terminemos con esto. -murmuró ella mientras se dirigía a Ranma, por el camino hecho de velas que llevaba hasta el altar y sonrió mentalmente al darse cuenta que el chico tampoco se había molestado en vestir algo que no fuera su atuendo común.

-Tarde de nuevo. -le dijo Ranma en un tono burlón, el cual Akane encontraba bastante desagradable. -parece ser un hábito tuyo, no Akane?

-Callate que no estoy de humor.

-Tu cuando estas de humor?

Akane rodó sus ojos y decidió no contestarle a Ranma. Por detrás escucho el sonido de las puertas cerrarse y supo que sus hermanas habían entrado a la habitación. Decidió ignorarlas a ellas también.

-Y bien, qué hacemos primero? -preguntó Ranma.

-Bueno -comenzó a hablar su padre. -hay muchas cosas que se deben hacer en una boda tradicional, es algo así como un ritual para dar suerte y que todo en su futuro salga bien.

Comenzó a enlistar varias cosas que se debían de llevar a cabo y las preparaciones para estas, pero Akane no estaba escuchando y sospechaba que Ranma tampoco lo hacía.

Después de una larga explicación de las tradiciones, ambos recibieron un par de anillos y Akane rió amargamente.

-Qué es esto?

-Nos saltamos algunos de los primeros pasos esta vez, pero decidimos comenzar por el intercambio de anillos, Akane, tu debes de dárselo a Ranma y Ranma tú a Akane.

Con una expresión confundida en su rostro miró al anillo en su mano, era plateado y por su mayor parte plano pero tenía hermosos detalles hechos con gemas y Akane no pudo evitar pensar en lo costoso que se veía y se preguntó cómo había podido su familia pagarlo.

Su mirada luego encontró la de Ranma quien parecía estar igual de nervioso que ella.

" _Y bien? qué estás esperando? Tu primero"_ Decía silenciosamente su mirada nerviosa, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es ridículo -dijo Akane, no sabía cómo había podido pensar que iba a poder hacer esto. -Yo me voy de aquí.

-Espera! -grito Ranma cuando Akane comenzó a caminar a la salida. -Si alguien se va a ir soy yo! Yo jamas pedi esto!

Akane detuvo sus pasos, en medio del camino de velas y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Ranma.

-Y tu crees que yo si? Quiero lo mejor para mi familia y para el dojo pero esto es demasiado! _Tu_ eres demaciado!

-Akane, por favor. -se acercó a ella el tío Genma, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de calmarla. -se que es un tonto, pero trata de darle una oportunidad a Ranma, veras que no es tan malo como parece.

-Y qué hay de mi? -pregunto Ranma. -Yo tampoco quiero casarme y menos con alguien como Akane! Es gritona y molesta y ni siquiera sabe cocinar!

Akane apretó los puños y dio un par de pasos para quedar cara a cara con Ranma.

-Ah sí? Qué me dices de ti? Arrogante! Inmaduro! -le gritó ella y una vez más Genma y Soun trataron, sin mucho éxito, de calmarlos.

-Chicos, por favor...No armen un escándalo aquí.

-Podre ser arrogante e inmaduro como dices, -le contestó Ranma. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia y sus miradas retadoras no se despegaban la una de la otra. -pero ni aun así me casaría con alguien desagradable como tu!

Eso era suficiente, pensó Akane y es que ya no lo soportaba más y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo un puño a el rostro de Ranma. El chico, claramente no había estado esperando eso y por suerte fue lo suficientemente rápido para quitar su rostro a tiempo y esquivar el ataque. Luego otro y otro. Aun así, la sorpresa de las acciones de Akane le ganaron y cayó al piso, llevando con él varias de las velas que se encontraban en el camino y antes de que se dieran cuenta tenían junto a ellos un pequeño incendio, el cual cada segundo crecía mas y mas.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron en sorpresa mientras buscaba ayuda con la mirada, su camino hacia la salida había sido bloqueado por fuego. En los pocos segundos que tuvo para procesar lo que pasaba a su alrededor vio a Ranma, aun en el suelo, con una mirada de pánico en sus ojos, al igual que su padre y el tío Genma, quienes junto con Akane, eran los únicos atrapados en ese pequeño incendio.

Por un momento, mientras veía las llamas subir cada vez mas, penso que eso era todo y que quizá su destino era morir ahí. Por un momento, incluso pensó que no estaria tan mal. Trató de ver a través de las llamas y el humo y aunque el fuego aún no tocaba su piel, se sintió ahogada en calor. Estaba apunto de cerrar sus ojos y rendirse, pero entonces vio como el fuego a su alrededor moría poco a poco.

Agua.

Los guardias que se habían encontrado en la habitación se habían hecho cargo de el fuego, apagandolo con grandes cantidades de agua. Akane se sintió aliviada al encontrarse empapada y ver las llamas debilitarse cada vez más.

Con una mano en su pecho y una débil sonrisa se volteo hacia donde ella sabía, se encontraban su padre, el tío Genma y Ranma, esperando que todos se encontraban sanos y salvos.

Pero se encontró con algo muy diferente y su rostro se llenó de confusión y sorpresa. Un panda...había un panda.

No solo eso, pero en el lugar de Ranma, y usando la su misma ropa, se encontraba una niña pelirroja. Ambos se veían asustados y Akane iba a preguntar qué demonios acababa de pasar? Pero las palabras no dejaban sus labios y temió quedarse paralizada ante tal shock.

A su alrededor, pudo ver los rostros preocupados sus hermanas y su padre. Los guardias que los habían salvado se encontraban con sus armas fuera y se veían listos para atacar...a la niña y al panda? donde habían ido Ranma y el tío Genma?

" _Son cambiantes." "Están malditos." "Hay que entregarlos de inmediato!"_ Escuchó susurros entre la multitud.

 _Oh_. Así que eso era lo que estaba pasando.

Vio con atención a esa niña pelirroja y en ella, apesar de todo, encontró a Ranma. Dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, hacia Ranma y encontró las fuerzas para hablar.

-R-Ranma...Pero que…?

-No hay tiempo de explicar! -gritó Ranma poniéndose de pie de pronto. Comenzó a correr hacia la salida, y tomó a Akane de la muñeca, llevándola con él, Genma huía con ellos también. Atrás escucharon los gritos de los guardian quienes comenzaron a perseguirlos. Gritaban todo tipo de maldiciones pero Akane no tenía tiempo de escuchar, o de pensar siquiera en qué significaba todo esto, en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Ella tambien corria con todas sus fuerzas, junto a Ranma.

Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza cuando los guardias comenzaban a atacar con sus armas fue un enorme alivio al recordar que sus hermanas querían que se pusiera un vestido y ella se había rehusado. Lo segundo fue "Por Midoriko...en que demonios me he metido?"

-Ranma! -dijo ella, casi sin aliento. -adonde vamos? -" _Adonde vamos a huir? No hay lugar en esa ciudad imperial, o en ninguna otra, donde no te vayan a encontrar."_ Es lo que ella había querido decir, pero la adrenalina del momento no se lo había permitido.

-Al bosque! -Le dijo él y aun con una voz femenina parecía bastante seguro de sí mismo. -Iremos al bosque...No nos encontrarán ahí.

* * *

 **Bueeeno aqui esta! La introducción de Ranma y Akane a esta historia! Espero les haya gustado y en realidad este capitulo solo iba a ser una pequeña explicación que iba a ser incluida en un capítulo más largo (del cual ya tengo escrito la mayoría) pero lo tube que separar porque seguí escribiendo y se volvió más largo y la verdad no quería tener un capítulo con aproximadamente 8 mil palabras, al menos no en este punto, mas adelante quiza.**

 **Como ya tengo la mayoria de el siguiente capítulo escrito, después de publicar el que viene creo que me voy a enfocar por un tiempo en Symphony (mi otra fanfic de Inuyasha). Aunque la verdad no se cuanto tiempo me tarde ya que college y las cases AP me tienen sin tiempo de hacer nada T_T**

 **Esta es la primera vez que escribo a los personajes de Ranma (espero haberlo hecho decentemente) y esto hizo que me volviera a obsesionar por completo con ellos, especialmente Ranma y Akane los amo *-***

 **Y bueno no se que mas decir solo gracias por leer mis locuras como siempre, los quiero mucho y los veo en el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Un Encuentro de Otro Mundo

**De Regreso Al Bosque**

Kagome podía sentir su corazón latir violentamente contra su pecho y trató de calmarlo con su mano, aún evitando que su mirada se encontrara con la del Hanyou parado frente a ella. El golpe que había recibido hace unos momentos la había dejado en el suelo y no podía encontrar la fuerza en ella para ponerse de pie de nuevo y huir. Para darse la vuelta y alejarse del pasado de una vez por todas.

-Kagome, te hice una pregunta. Realmente eres tú?

Le había preguntado antes? Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo habia escuchado, pero no importaba, tanto él como ella sabían perfectamente la respuesta.

No. No era la misma Kagome del pasado, a la que él recordaba, no era la misma niña inocente con la que compartía tantas memorias. Había cambiado, había crecido y la vida la había convertido en una persona rota, triste y fría.

Después de unos momentos, se atrevió al fin a verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos profundos y dorados que ella jamás creyó volver a ver...entonces encontró de nuevo su fuerza.

Rápidamente, antes de él pudiera reaccionar, se puso de pie y se preparó para huir.

Decidió que no quería...no podía estar nuevamente frente a su amigo de la infancia. No podía hablarle ni darle las respuestas que él quería.

Trató de correr pero apenas pudo avanzar una pequeña distancia antes de que Inuyasha la tomara firmemente de la muñeca, deteniéndola y obligándola a darse la vuelta y verlo a la cara.

Alarmada, Kagome trató y trató de liberarse del agarre mientras ignoraba los reclamos de Inuyasha y lanzaba golpes inútiles hacia su pecho.

-Kagome! -Insistió el.

Era inútil, aún después de años entrenando y cazando, el, por ser un Hanyou seguía siendo más fuerte que ella, y mucho mas grande tambien.

Lagrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos, pero se rehusaba a dejarlas caer enfrente a él, quien alguna vez fue su amigo y quien la había abandonado después. Así que se llenó de valor, respiró profundo y al fin lo miró a los ojos tratando de poner en ellos su expresión más fría. Luego Kagome hablo.

-Si, soy yo Inuyasha, soy Kagome.- Fue esa su simple respuesta, y no había sido una mentira, lo unico que ella tenia en comun con esa pequeña niña del pasado era el nombre.

Ella notó entonces como la mirada en el rostro del Hanyou cambió, poco a poco, se volvió más suave, al igual que el agarre en su muñeca.

No sabía qué más decirle y al parecer Inuyasha se encontraba igual de estupefacto que ella.

-Pero...tu...como? Por qué?

"Por qué? Por tu culpa!"

Quiso decir...quiso gritar ella, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso— aprovechando el instante de distracción de Inuyasha— tomó rápidamente su arco y flecha y apuntó directamente hacia Inuyasha, a su corazón. Sin poderlo evitar, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-Fuimos amigos en el pasado, por eso voy a tener compasión, pero nuestra situación es muy diferente ahora. -Kagome hizo lo posible para mantener su voz dura, para hablar como le hablaría a cualquier enemigo, a cualquier presa. -Puedes correr, te estoy dando la oportunidad que te vayas, solo por ser tu. O puedes quedarte y hacer mi trabajo más fácil.

Podía hacerlo, estaban tan cerca que fallar el tiro sería imposible.

Ambos estaban paralizados, sin despegar la mirada del otro, aún sin creer completamente que la situación en la que se encontraban era real.

Pasaron varios segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos, hasta que Inuyasha decidió romper el silencio.

-No lo harías.

-No? -Lo retó ella mientras tensaba más su arco.

-No! Por qué la Kagome que conozco jamás, escucha, jamás se uniría a la orden de los cazadores! No matarías a inocentes y no me harías daño a mi tampoco.

-No estés tan seguro! Me conociste hace mucho tiempo y las cosas cambian y tú no tienes idea por lo que yo...por lo que yo...-

"Por todo lo que yo he pasado."

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, incapaces de abandonar sus labios mientras los recuerdos la invadían toda, por qué no habían palabras que ella pudiera usar para describir lo que le había pasado y lo que le habían hecho. Los sucesos del pasado, y todo lo que ella había hecho después.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, o de que pudiera evitarlo, sintió una helada lagrima recorrer su rostro, bajar por su mejilla, y luego otra. Sus brazos ya no tenían fuerza para sostener el arco y la flecha que apuntaba al corazón de Inuyasha, así que lentamente lo bajo.

-Kagome, -escuchó ella decir a Inuyasha, suavemente tratando de reconfortarla, quizá.

-Tienes que irte Inuyasha.

-No sin que antes me digas que fue lo que pasó y por qué estás haciendo esto. -Dijo el, acercandose mas.

-Bien, quieres saber? Te lo dire para que te alejes de una vez por todas.

No supo bien porqué dijo eso, hace un momento no creía siquiera poder hablarle a quien una vez había sido su amigo...pero parte de ella, quería que Inuyasha también supiera la historia y lo que le había pasado a su familia. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que tenía que ser fuerte mientras tomaba aire profundamente y resignadamente se preparó para hablar.

-...Todo sucedió un par de semanas después de que nos dejaste, -comenzó a relatar ella y con cada palabra sintió como revivía el pasado. -los primeros días pensamos que ibas a regresar, y cuando no lo hiciste pensamos que algo te había pasado.Íbamos a buscarte todos los días.

Esta vez sí se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, pero era el turno de Inuyasha de avergonzarse y apartar la mirada. Eso le dio el valor para continuar.

-Aunque tráte de olvidar, los recuerdos siguen frescos en mi mente, siempre. El sol se estaba poniendo, el cielo estaba rojizo y era nuestra hora de regresar a casa. Íbamos por nuestro camino de siempre. Recuerdas? El que pasaba cerca del río.

Inuyasha asintió y Kagome se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar. "Vamos Kagome, tu puedes...continua."

-Souta se detuvo de pronto y dijo que había escuchado algo extraño, pero nadie más lo escuchó, tampoco le tomamos importancia y seguimos caminando normalmente, como si nada, pero después...

Se tomó un momento para respirar hondo, mientras trataba, en su mente, de escoger bien las palabras para describir el horrible momento que seguia despues. Las lágrimas en su rostro ya se habían secado y no iba a dejar salir más.

-Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido para mi, de un momento a otro algo había salido de los arbustos, haciendo horribles ruidos con su boca y sus dientes brillaban pero no podía ver sus ojos...Y no se que era, un demonio, un monstruo o un híbrido, no tengo ni la menor idea, pero se movía en cuatro patas y la luz del sol comenzaba a faltar así que era difícil ver...pero no oír.

-No sigas. -le pidió Inuyasha, pero aun así ella continuó.

-Luego escuché un grito detrás de mí y luego otro y otro! -había comenzado a alzar su voz.

-Kagome, no sigas!

-Y corri! Me salvé pero no debí haberlo hecho! Debí haberme quedado y tratar de pelear, pero ya era muy tarde, ellos ya se habían ido!

-Por favor, para!

-Se fueron! Tan rápido...y yo no pude hacer nada.

Inuyasha la tomó por las muñecas, las cuales, se dio cuenta, habían comenzado a temblar. Ella esperaba que esa explicación hubiera sido suficiente para el Hanyou, esperaba que la dejara en paz, que se diera la vuelta y se fuera para así poder regresar al oscuro cuarto que compartía en la academia de cazadores— el lugar que ahora llamaba hogar— y poder olvidarse de todo esto de una vez por todas.

-No se que decir. -comenzó a hablar él, una vez ella ya se había calmado.- Kagome, ellos también significaban mucho para mi, ese tiempo juntos—

-Mejor no digas nada. -soltó ella, sin dejarlo terminar. -Te dije lo que querias oir. Creo que no es tan fácil imaginarse después de eso porque estoy donde estoy. Me quede sola en el bosque y la ciudad imperial...era mi única opción, si quería seguir con vida.

Inuyasha entonces se quedó callado. Kagome se preguntó si quizás Inuyasha habia sentido al menos un poco de la culpa y la tristeza que sela había estado comiendo por años, al escuchar la historia de Kagome.

-No te entregaré esta vez, Inuyasha, significaste mucho para mi una vez. Así que vete, porque aunque yo no te quiera hacer daño, hay personas que si.

Se dio la vuelta, recogió su arco y flecha del lugar en el que los había dejado y se dirigió hacia su caballo, lista para cabalgar de regreso a la Ciudad Imperial y no mirar atrás. Pero entonces, una vez más el Hanyou se interpuso en su camino.

-Ni creas que voy a dejar que regreses ahí.-le dijo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido, muy seguro de sí mismo. -No después de lo que me contaste.

-Disculpa? Tu no me dices que hacer.

-No me importa, solo se que no voy a dejarte ir a ese terrible lugar! Mira en lo que te está convirtiendo!

-Que más te da? -le preguntó indignada ella. -Tu eres igual, escuche que un Hanyou había dañado gravemente a dos cazadores, asesinado a otro más y luego huyó. No me imaginé que habías sido tú! Qué estabas pensando?

-Tu no me puedes juzgar, solo hago lo necesario para sobrevivir.

-Yo también.

Parte de ella esperaba que él comprendiera y otra parte trataba de convencerse a sí misma que la opinión de Inuyasha había dejado de ser importante para ella hace mucho tiempo. Por un largo momento lo único que podía escuchar era el soplar del viento y las hojas caer mientras la luz del sol iluminaba sus rostros.

Podrían haberse quedado así por siempre, en medio de los árboles mirando a los ojos de la persona que jamás pensaron que volverían a ver. Esperando que el otro hablara, pensando en que decir después.

Pero entonces, de repente, un sonido los sacó a los dos de ese silencio confrontacional y mar de recuerdos, trayéndolos de regreso a la realidad.

...Eran voces, sonidos entre las hojas y pasos que se acercaban por detrás de los arbustos.

Ambos, Inuyasha y Kagome se tensaron de pronto ante los ruidos, ellos sabían bien que no era seguro, para ninguno de los dos, ser vistos juntos. Que iban a hacer? Así eran las leyes del Imperio!

Con un intercambio de miradas, acordaron silenciosamente correr y quizá, en el peor de los casos, esconderse pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, dos siluetas aparecieron ante ellos. Y mientras estaban esperando— se sorprendieron al ver de lo que en verdad se trataba.

Eran dos niñas. Se veian mas o menos de su edad.

Al principio, las dos chicas ni siquiera parecían notar que se encontraban en la presencia de un Hanyou y una cazadora, ya que ambas ninias* se encontraban gritándose entre sí, discutiendo fuertemente.

-Te detesto! Dame una razón para no entregarte ahora mismo!

-Cállate, Akane! Actúas como si todo fuera mi culpa!

-Ah! Y si no es tuya de quién es, fenómeno?

-No me llames así! Además eres una torpe, fue por tu culpa que empezó el fuego!

-Torpe, yo? Es tu culpa! Todo fue tu culpa, por qué todo en mi vida comenzó a salir mal, en el momento en el que tu apareciste en ella!

Ambas traian una apariencia desaliñada. Una de ellas con el cabello corto y oscuro, parecía echar humo de su cabeza de tan enfadada que estaba. La otra chica era pelirroja y llevaba una trenza, también traía ropas extranjeras que Kagome solo había visto usar a invitados importantes que se presentaban en el palacio de vez en cuando.

Pero eso no era lo más extraño.

Había algo diferente en ella y Kagome podía sentirlo, de la misma manera en la que sentía cuando estaba a punto de atrapar a una presa. El mismo sentimiento que le decía a donde ir o cuándo ir de caza, y entonces lo supo, esta niña no era normal. Seguro huían, seguro tenían a varios cazarecompensas o guardias pisandoles los talones.

Kagome, antes de poder pensarlo mejor, dio un paso hacia adelante, anunciando así su presencia y las dos chicas parecieron de pronto olvidar su discusión, y se detuvieron por completo mientras la observaban a ella y a Inuyasha con precaución.

-Akane, vámonos de aquí. -Susurró la chica pelirroja, tomando a la otra del brazo.

-Esperen! -dijo Kagome y luego se dirigió hacia ellas. -...Que hacen aqui? Quienes son ustedes? O mejor dicho, que son?

Probablemente no había sido la manera más amable de iniciar una conversación pero la amabilidad no era su prioridad cuando se encontraba con alguien que seguramente le brindaría algún tipo de recompensa monetaria.

La chica pelirroja balbuceó nerviosamente ante la contundente pregunta de Kagome, mientras la otra chica— la de cabello negro— , con una mirada feroz parecía lista para defender o atacar en cualquier momento y Kagome confirmó sus sospechas, una de esas chicas...o lo que sea que fueran, tenía un precio, no era normal.

Kagome sintió una ola de alivio, no iba a regresar con las manos vacías después de todo.

Se preparó para tomar una flecha, pero Inuyasha la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca y lanzando lejos su arco. Ella lo miró molesta ante tal atrevimiento.

-Quienquiera o lo que sea que sean, ella no las va a entregar. Ella no les va a hacer daño -dijo él y lo que más le molestó a Kagome es que parecía en verdad seguro en sus palabras.

-Que dices? -le reclamó Kagome. -solo por qué te dije que no te entregaría a ti no significa que será igual con desconocidos.

-Y yo te dije que no te dejaría regresar a la ciudad imperial!

-Tu no decides por mi!

Ambos habían comenzado a gritar y tenían toda la intención de seguir discutiendo, pero por el rabillo de sus ojos se dio cuenta que las dos niñas ya no se encontraban ahí. Habían aprovechado la pequeña oportunidad para huir.

-Ves lo que haces Inuyasha? Se escaparon por tu culpa!

-Dejalas que se vayan. -le contestó Inuyasha despreocupado.

-No puedo! Necesito el dinero y no puedo regresar con las manos vacías!

-Entonces no regreses! Ven conmigo. Vamos juntos a un lugar lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

El corazón de Kagome dolio. El seguía con esa idea. Kagome, por un momento olvidó como respirar. No supo si reír o llorar pero Inuyasha seguía insistiendo en que ella no regresara, en que fueran a algún lugar juntos...pero eso no iba a pasar, por más que una parte de ella lo deseara.

Ella habló de nuevo, pero ya no gritaba, su voz era suave y vulnerable.

-Donde? -era un chiste siquiera considerarlo, pero su curiosidad pudo con ella.

-No lo se, pero encontraremos un lugar.  
-Me gustaria que me hubieras hecho esa pregunta antes, hace mucho tiempo. Pero ya es tarde...demasiado.

Solo con ver la expresión en el rostro del Hanyou ella supo que él comprendía que ya no habia vuelta atras para los errores que ambos habían cometido. Pero eso no significaba que se iba a rendir.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de decir algo que ella ya se había resignado a no escuchar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, fue interrumpido por un agudo grito de auxilio en la distancia y luego un fuerte estruendo que hizo temblar los árboles y el suelo bajo sus pies.

Reconoció la voz de una de las dos niñas de antes, eran ellas. Kagome por poco y se olvidaba de eso, pero podía sentir que en lo más profundo en el bosque, se encontraban seguramente en un grande peligro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos corrieron, siguiendo las voces desesperadas, sin ningún plan en mente. Solo corrieron lado a lado, entre los árboles mientras la tierra aún retumbaba y trataban de mantenerse de pie.

-Qué está pasando? -preguntó Kagome con una pizca de miedo en su voz.

-No lo se, este bosque está lleno de criaturas extrañas, pero normalmente no vienen por estas partes.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Kagome se dio cuenta que Inuyasha tenía razón. Eso no era una criatura normal. Aunque la mayor parte de su vida en los últimos años había consistido más que nada en cazar y había visto cosas bastantes curiosas, al igual que peligrosas, jamas habia visto una criatura así.

Era una serpiente enorme, casi supera la altura de los altos árboles de primavera, si hubiera querido, seguramente hubiera ido aun más alto pero tenia su cola enrollada y en ella, se encontraba atrapada la chica que había visto antes. La de cabello negro.

Kagome se paralizó ante las brillantes escamas verdes y la forma tan salvaje en la que se movían. Sabia que tenia que ayudar, pero no estaba segura como. Inuyasha ya no se encontraba a su lado y había corrido de inmediato junto a la otra chica, la pelirroja, quien saltaba ágilmente de árbol a rama y a un árbol otra vez, tratando de confundir con sus movimientos a el gran reptil mientras pensaba en una estrategia para salvar a la otra chica.

Kagome vio, asombrada, como Inuyasha saltaba y con sus garras lastimaba considerablemente a la serpiente la cual se retorció y siseó. Un azote de su cola venia en dirección a Kagome, por lo que tuvo que despertar de su trance. Impulsada por el miedo, apenas pudo quitarse a tiempo para esquivar el golpe dirigido a ella.

-Ranma!

-Akane! Voy por ti! -gritó la chica pelirroja mientras saltaba con la intención de dar un golpe directo al monstruo.

Kagome contuvo la respiración en el momento en el que la serpiente abrió ampliamente su boca, dejando ver sus filosos colmillos listos para soltar veneno. Por un momento pensó que la chica iba a morir. Sus golpes, o lo que sea que tuviera planeado hacer, no tendrían efecto alguno contra el enorme animal y justo cuando pensó que la pelirroja ya no tenia salvacion, Inuyasha se lanzó sobre ella, evitando que su pequeño cuerpo fuera tragado por la serpiente. Luego ambos cayeron al piso.

-Estas loca o que?! Esa cosa te iba a tragar viva!- Reclamó molesto Inuyasha a la impulsiva chica quien en su enfado y frustración no parecía comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Inuyasha la había salvado.

-No lo iba a hacer! Y no te vuelvas a meter en mi camino! - Se puso de nuevo de pie y se preparó para seguir atacando al animal,de cualquier forma que pudiera.

Un grito de dolor de la otra chica, la cual aún luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para librarse del agarre de la serpiente, hizo que Kagome se decidiera a actuar. Tomó con su mano una flecha, una de color rojo, y con la otra buscó su arco...Y luego se detuvo por completo al recordar que Inuyasha se lo había quitado y lo había tirado lejos de ella.

Kagome maldijo en voz baja al recordarlo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto por ahora. Así que corrió, junto a Inuyasha quien trataba de atacar con sus garras al animal, sin mucho éxito ya que este se seguía moviendo demasiado, de una manera desesperada.

-Inuyasha!

-Kagome! Vete de aquí, es muy peligroso!

-No hasta que liberemos a esa chica!

Inuyasha estaba a punto de protestar pero ella tenia una idea y veía como la chica pelinegra se debilitaba cada vez mas y mas. No tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía que actuar ya.

-Inuyasha, subeme.

-Que?

-Al árbol! -dijo ella señalando la rama perfecta para lo que necesitaba hacer, no tan alta y no tan baja. -A esa rama, rapido por favor!

Pareció hesitar al principio, pero despues, sin dudarlo más y con un solo movimiento, Inuyasha atrajo su cuerpo al de él, la sostuvo fuerte y saltó.

Una vez arriba, le dijo a Inuyasha que siguiera atacando y él no tardó en saltar al piso de nuevo, dejándola con el espacio que necesitaba para lo que quería hacer.

En el momento en el que había notado la ausencia de su arco, había recordado la presencia de sus dagas— algunas pequeñas y otras más grandes— entre su ropa. Cada una creada especialmente por genios del imperio, especialmente para lidiar con criaturas como esta, para hacer el trabajo de los cazarrecompensas más fácil y darles algún tipo de ventaja contra monstruos o demonios.

La daga no eran tan poderosas como sus flechas, pero serviria de algo.

-Hey! -Con un grito trató de llamar la atención de la chica pelinegra. -Akane! - había escuchado a la otra chica llamarla así y confirmó que ese era su nombre cuando entre toda la conmoción, sus ojos se encontraron.

Con un rápido movimiento sacó de sus ropas su daga más grande que traía con sigo en ese momento y luego la lanzó hacia la chica captiva quien, por suerte, estiró su brazo a tiempo y pudo tomar la daga en el aire.

Por un momento, Akane se vio confundida, como si no comprendiera que podría hacer esa cuchilla contra la salvaje criatura.

Kagome no la culpaba. Si hubiera sido una daga normal, sería verdaderamente inútil...pero no era normal y Akane pareció comprender eso al ver en la empuñadura el símbolo del imperio.

Entonces, con furia y determinación en sus ojos, Akane levantó alto la daga y con todas sus fuerzas clavó la hoja en el animal que la mantenia cautiva, luego lo hizo una segunda vez, pero cuando trato de hacerlo una tercera, la serpiente se retorció demasiado y la dejó ir.

Akane caía directo al suelo y gritaba pidiendo auxilio pero justo antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, la chica pelirroja, corrio hacia ella y atrapó su cuerpo en la caída para luego ponerla con delicadeza denuevo en el suelo.

-Akane estas bien? -La chica asintió y la serpiente volvió a entrar en el hoyo en la tierra del que había salido. Por un momento pensaron que se había terminado. Kagome bajó del árbol para encontrarse con Inuyasha. Las otras dos chicas seguro ya hubieran huido, de no ser por que Akane se encontraba débil, se notaba en su mirada y en la forma en la que parecía luchar por mantenerse de pie.

-No puedo creer que funcionó. -dijo Inuyasha.

-Si, bueno no la lastimó demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para que se fuera. Yo digo que nos vayamos de aquí antes que esa cosa regrese.

Apenas pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintieron la tierra y los árboles moverse de nuevo.

"Oh no. Otra vez."

La enorme criatura se encontraba bajo tierra, retumbando el suelo de la superficie con cada movimiento, lista para salir y atacar de nuevo en cualquier momento. Kagome vio la preocupación en la cara de los demás y sintió el miedo crecer dentro de ella también. Pero no iba a ser controlada por el miedo, no esta vez, esta vez tenía tiempo. Así que corrió en dirección contraria.

Corrió en dirección de donde había venido y no volteó atrás al escuchar a Inuyasha gritar su nombre. Buscaba con sus ojos por doquier por su arco, hacia donde Inuyasha lo había lanzado. Le tomó unos momentos, pero logró encontrarlo entre la grama y la tierra y cuando al fin tuvo esa familiar sensación de su arco entre sus manos, sonrió. Fue entonces decidió regresar con los demás, corriendo lo más rápido posible en la tierra temblorosa.

Al llegar de nuevo al lugar del ataque, se dio cuenta que nadie de había atrevido a moverse, después de todo no tenían idea por donde se decidiría a salir de nuevo el animal.

Los retumbos se volvían cada vez mas fuertes, mas cerca y Kagome tomó de nuevo su única flecha roja en anticipación.

Roja por destrucción, la más letal que tenía.

Tensó su arco y en ese momento, de la tierra enfrente de ellos salió disparado el animal, mas molesto que antes y listo para tomar su venganza...pero no iba a tener la oportunidad, porque cuando aún se encontraba alto en el aire, Kagome disparó y en el momento en el que la flecha tocó a la criatura, está pareció explotar con un brillo cegador, para luego enfrente de ellos convertirse en polvo.

Cenizas llovieron por doquier y sobre ellos. Kagome había acabado con el monstruo con una sola flecha.

Pasaron varios momentos, sin movimiento alguno y en silencio, mientras todos trataban de comprender las consecuencias de lo que acababa de pasar.

Kagome respiraba pesadamente, aún estaba afectada por la impresión de sus acciones. Era la primera vez que usaba una flecha roja y antes de que siquiera pudiera calmarse, noto tres pares de ojos que se encontraban expectantes en ella.

-...Que acaba de pasar? - Preguntó al fin la chica peliroja y parecía que todos los demás se preguntaban lo mismo.

Después de unos segundos más, Akane habló.

-...Ella acaba de hacer a ese monstruo explotar con esa flecha roja, eso es lo que pasó. Siempre supe que las armas creadas para los cazarecompensas eran especiales, pero no pensé que lo fueran asi.

-Ya decia yo que no era normal que algunos de ustedes pudieran con nosotros. -dijo Inuyasha.

-Es nuestro trabajo, algunos hacemos lo necesario para sobrevivir, y hablando de eso- dijo Kagome, volteandose hacia las dos chicas. Aun habia un asunto pendiente y ellas lo sabían también.

-Por qué nos ayudaste? -le preguntó de pronto Akane, tomándola por sorpresa. -Por que si vas a entregarnos, decidiste salvarnos? -Luego señaló molesta a Inuyasha. -Por que él nos ayudó?!

-Akane, cálmate, por favor.

-No Ranma! No puedo calmarme ahora, necesito saber si podemos confiar en alguien, y si no nos apresuramos, con todo lo que acaba de pasar y esa explosión en el cielo, no falta mucho tiempo para que alguien más venga por nosotros.

Sonaba molesta y desesperada de verdad. Kagome no tenía idea de cual era su situación, pero no podía ser buena. Aún así ella no podía hacer nada, más que su trabajo.

-Los salve, -comenzó a hablar Kagome. -por que si estoy en lo correcto, valen más en una pieza que muertas.

Era una mentira, esa no había sido la razón y ella lo sabía. Pero había roto una de las primeras reglas "No muestres debilidad alguna enfrente de tu presa." y ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces en solo un dia. Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con su encuentro tan repentino con Inuyasha despues de tanto tiempo, no se lo había esperado, pero no iba a permitir que eso la afectara más.

-Kagome, quieres parar con esto de una vez? -le dijo Inuyasha y ella estaba lista para comenzar a discutir con el.

-Callate, Inuyasha, no es tu asunto!

-Kagome? -dijo Ranma acusadoramente- Así que ustedes dos se conocen...pero el es un Hanyou. Qué hay de él? Por qué no lo entregas a el? Es más, parecen ser buenos amigos.

-Que no es obvio, Ranma? Están rompiendo las reglas. Por que los cazadores juran lealtad al imperio y esto, -Akane los señaló haciendo gestos con las manos- puede ser considerado crimen alto; traición, y sabes lo que les pasa a los traidores, no es así?

El tono y la dirección de la conversación había cambiado y a Kagome no le gustaba nada a dónde se dirigía Akane.

-Ya lo se. -dijo Kagome, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. A su lado, Inuyasha parecía estar disfrutando de esto. -Es por eso que no pienso añadir otro crimen a mi lista.

Akane miraba a Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa petulante, como si creara alguna clase de plan en su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera averiguar de qué se trataba, Ranma comenzó a halar a Akane del brazo.

-Akane, es enserio. Nos tenemos que ir, lejos ya! Y no se por que seguimos perdiendo el tiempo aqui.- La chica pelirroja se veía aturdida, Kagome no la podía culpar, dada su situación, pero Akane no parecía tener intención alguna de escuchar a Ranma y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-...Enserio, piensas huir, Ranma? Dime, si logras llegar lejos, a donde iras despues? Dónde te esconderias ahora que te buscan? Y dime otra cosa, _que hay de nuestras familias?_

Ranma se detuvo por completo, y su ojos se abrieron ante la horrible realización.

-Akane, -preguntó lentamente Ranma como si temiera la respuesta. -mi padre venía con nosotros...él había logrado escapar de la capilla junto con nosotros, crees que...?

-Si, Ranma. -dijo Akane con un tono preocupado en su voz- El tío Genma estaba convertido en panda, es muy probable que lo hayan capturado mientras nosotros corríamos.

"Panda?" pensó Kagome, cada vez más intrigada por estas dos chicas frente a ella. Volvió a ver a Inuyasha quien, al igual que ella, tenía una ceja arqueada y una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-No solo eso, -continuó Akane. -mi familia se quedó atrás. No tengo dudas que a ellos se los llevaron también, para llegar a ti. Tenemos que regresar. No los podemos abandonar!

-Y qué quieres que haga? Que me entregue?

-Nada me gustaría más, Ranma pero no. Pensaremos en algo, sacaremos a nuestras familias de ahí y luego a nosotros...y _ella_ nos va a ayudar. -dijo Akane señalando con el dedo a Kagome.

-Yo?!

-Si, tu! Amenos que quieras que le diga a la orden de los cazadores que tienes encuentros secretos en el bosque con tu amigo mitad bestia.

Kagome abrió su boca en incredulidad, a su lado, escuchó a Inuyasha reir. Así que eso es lo que esa chica, Akane había estado pensando, después de todo el asunto con la serpiente esto era lo único que le faltaba. Parte de ella se arrepentía de haberse involucrado.

-Bueno Kagome parece que no tienes opción, si no haces lo que te dicen incluso tu preciado imperio se pondrá en tu contra.

-Inuyasha! No es divertido! No lo entiendes? Todos aquí estamos en problemas! -Era verdad, si alguien más se enteraba de ese encuentro en el bosque...todos estaban perdidos.

-Yo no, -Dijo entonces Inuyasha. -he estado huyendo de personas como tú toda mi vida, esto no es nada. Aquí la única que está en aprietos eres tú...y ellas, pero más que nada tu.

-Entonces, qué dices? -preguntó Akane y Kagome suspiró cansada. -Nos ayudaras?

-Una cosa, -comenzó a hablar ella. -es no entregarlos y negar que alguna vez los conocí, y otra muy distinta es...ayudarlos a sacar a sus familias y luego a escapar!

Esto comenzaba a preocuparla de verdad y todo esto le provocaba un sentimiento desagradable en su estómago. Normalmente evitaba socializar con sus víctimas a toda cosa, hacia las cosas más fáciles. Pero esto se sentía, de alguna forma diferente y no pudo evitar tener curiosidad.

-...Aun asi, pueden decirme, por que las buscan?

Una amarga e irónica risa salió de Akane mientras Ranma parecía nerviosa por la pregunta.

-Pues...es una larga, y complicada historia.

-Permítanme resumir -dijo Akane, mientras de la nada sacó una tetera amarilla, llena de agua caliente y la derramaba sobre la chica pelirroja...que de un momento para otro, se convirtió en un chico. Su estatura cambio un poco, se volvió más alto y el cabello en la trenza que era del color de sangre y pétalos, se volvió oscuro, negro como la noche.

Inuyasha y Kagome tenian los ojos bien abiertos, no podían creer la transformación que acababa de tomar lugar frente a sus ojos.

-P..pero qué demonios?

"Había notado que la chica...no, el chico, Ranma era diferente, pero no sabia por que. Hasta ahora" Pensó Kagome.

-Akane! está hirviendo! -Se quejó, Ranma —su voz también había cambiado, ahora mucho más apropiada para un chico— pero la Akane solo lo ignoró.

-Esto es lo más extraño que he visto hoy. -dijo Inuyasha

-Dice el que tiene orejas de perro!

-Al menos yo no me convierto en chica!

-Hey! Yo sigo siendo hombre! ...es solo mi cuerpo el que cambia! Dime tu cuando dejas de ser Hanyou?

" _Esto es una locura"_ Pensó Kagome.

Mientras los dos chicos seguían su tonta discusión, la cazadora comenzó a pensar bien las cosas.

Estaba a punto de dar el no final, de darse la vuelta, su caballo no debía estar muy lejos. Esto se había complicado demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Si iba a regresar con las manos vacías, bien. No importaba.

Pero entonces, al darle un último vistazo a Akane, pudo ver tristeza y desesperación en sus ojos...y entonces escuchó a su familia. Escuchó la voz de su madre, Souta y su abuelo. Recordó los últimos momentos buenos que había pasado con ellos, vio sus rostros y luego oyó sus gritos. Eso fue suficiente para hacerla detenerse y considerar un poco más las cosas.

"Haría lo que sea por cambiar el pasado, por verlos una vez más" Pensó Kagome, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Comprendía a la chica. A Akane. La vida y la libertad de su familia estaba en riesgo y si podía hacer algo para ayudar, estaba dispuesta al menos escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Está bien...-dijo por fin Kagome. -supongamos que acepto ayudarlos, que es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Que? Entonces si los vas a ayudar? -le preguntó Inuyasha. Ella tampoco podía creerlo, trató de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tal vez, no he cambiado tanto como creí..."

* * *

-Y ese es el plan. -sonrió Akane.

-Suena bien, si es que logran sobrevivir. -dijo Inuyasha

-Tu no vendrás con nosotros? -preguntó Ranma con los brazos cruzados. Aun un chico.

-Hah! Ni loco! Jamás pondré un pie en esa maldita ciudad ni en ninguna de las otras. No, yo regresaré al bosque.

-Era de esperarse. -dijo Kagome mientras de su caballo tomaba una bolsa de cuero café y de ella sacaba unas cadenas de metal. -Ahora acércate. -le dijo a Ranma quien se alarmó al tan solo verlas.

-Ni creas que voy a dejar que me pongas esas cosas!

Akane rodó los ojos.

-Ranma, no seas necio!

-No podemos llegar a la Ciudad Imperial así como así, se supone que eres un prisionero. Ha pasado a penas un dia, pero te apuesto que tu rostro se encuentra y en todas las paredes, junto con una recompensa.  
-Bueno...ni hablar.

El chico frunció el ceño, claramente no le gustaba la idea, pero después de vacilar por un par de segundos camino hacia adelante y dejo que Kagome colocará las pesadas cadenas en sus muñecas.

-Mira esas cosas! -dijo molesto Inuyasha. -no me sorprende, en ese lugar no nos tratan con respeto!

-Qué hay de mi? -preguntó Akane, ignorando por completo el comentario de Inuyasha.

-Tu montaras conmigo. -dijo Kagome mientras subía al caballo, con una mano sostenía el otro extremo de las cadenas y la otra la extendió hacia Akane para ayudarla a subir.

-Así que esto es todo. -Inuyasha miró a Kagome a los ojos, y por un momento, solo por uno muy pequeño, Kagome deseó quedarse. Pensó en la propuesta de Inuyasha, pero recordó que algo así jamas seria posible.

-Parece que sí, -le contestó ella. -pero nos volveremos a ver. Te lo prometo. -no estaba segura, pero era un pensamiento reconfortante que le ayudará a seguir adelante.

-Solo espero que la próxima vez no estemos en lados opuestos.

Ella abrió su boca para contestar pero decidió no hacerlo, solo asintió. Y sin decir nada más, con un movimiento, tomó las riendas de su caballo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó lentamente a alejarse.

Era más fácil así. Sin decir nada más, mientras ambos se preguntaban de dónde habían sacado el valor para una vez más dejarse ir.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, ellos ya habían logrado salir del bosque y en el suelo, pequeñas piedras comenzaban a crear un camino, que indicaba que cada vez se acercaban más a su destino. Ninguno de los tres sabía exactamente qué les esperaría en cuanto arribaran al palacio, a la ciudad y cada quien tenía sus propias preocupaciones.

Al principio, su corto viaje había sido aburrido, un tanto incómodo y el único sonido era el de las cadenas, las cuales sonaban con ritmo en cada paso de camino.

Después de un rato, fue Kagome quien trató de iniciar pequeña plática y aunque le costó un poco ganar su confianza al principio, en la mitad del camino ya había escuchado la extraña historia de Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome.

-Así que un matrimonio arreglado. -rió Kagome.

-No tengo idea de lo que pensaban nuestros padres. -se quejó Akane, sus brazos rodeando el torso de Kagome mientras el caballo cabalgaba suavemente. -fue evidente desde el principio que no iba a funcionar y mira donde estamos ahora.

-Sigues actuando como si fuera mi culpa, pero recuerda que yo tampoco quería casarme con tigo! Es decir—

-Bueno ya! -los detuvo Kagome, antes de que pudieran comenzar otra de sus discusiones sin sentido. -Estamos cerca así que repasemos una vez mas lo que pasara cuando lleguemos alla. Akane, como eres de la familia Tendo, quizá no te encierren, tienes una oportunidad, usala. Llorar, finge que no sabías nada sobre Ranma y que no quieres tener nada que ver con el. Quizá te dejen libre.

-Pues, no sería fingir...

-Compórtate como una dama, pero no preguntes por tu familia, de eso me encargo yo.

-Y qué hay de mi? -preguntó preocupado Ranma,

-Tu te vas al calabozo. -le dijo Akane, con un tono de burla.

-Pero no piensan dejarme ahí, o si? Akane al menos tiene oportunidad de salir, yo no!

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró de pronto. Estas dos personas y sus familias dependían de ella y ella jamas habia hecho algo como esto. Kagome Higurashi no era una heroína, era una cazadore.

De pronto sintió como si los brazos de Akane aferrándose a ella y las cadenas de Ranma que sostenía, la quemaran. Si no tenía cuidado, no solo pondría su vida en peligro, si no la de muchas mas personas tambien.

Por un momento se preguntó por qué se encontraba haciendo tal locura, después de pasar años cazando sin dudar. Quizá tenia que ver con haber visto a Inuyasha de nuevo, con haber recordado por un momento la persona que ella había sido antes de perderlo todo. O quiza era por que se vio a ella misma en los ojos de Akane al tratar de salvar a su familia.

-Claro que no. Una vez sepamos donde están sus familias me escabullire a darles la información, -lo pensó por un momento más- y una llave. Después de eso están por su cuenta yo me rehuso a involucrarme más, planeo conservar mi trabajo cuando todo esto acabe.

-Creo que eso será suficiente -dijo Ranma. -Pero más te vale no traicionarnos, recuerda que si Akane habla de tu amistad con el Hanyou y tu tambien te puedes hundir.

Eso casi la ofendió.

-Después de lo que pasó en el bosque y que acepte ayudarlos aún no confían en mí?

Ranma solo se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada personal, pero los tuyos nos persiguieron con armas y tienen a nuestras familias. Hay que ser precavidos.

Precavidos. Era verdad, no había nadie en quien pudieran confiar y si iban a jugar este juego, tenían que hacerlo bien.

Continuaron el resto del camino en silencio, hasta que a lo lejos pudieron ver los últimos rayos de sol reflejándose en la ciudad imperial. Desde donde estaban, podían apreciar como las torres importantes, tanto como el palacio y toda la gloria residia en el centro de la ciudad, mientras que en los bordes más alejados se encontraban pequeñas luces y pobreza.

-Está bien, -dijo Kagome. -esto comienza ahora. A Partir de este momento son prisioneros. Ambos.

Ranma y Akane asintieron con determinación, mientras los tres, se aproximaban a una ciudad de oscuridad donde un futuro incierto y peligro los esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Lo que no sabían, era que en esos precisos momentos, siendo escoltada por guardias, Mamiya Sakura se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del palacio real, a la casa del veneno, caminando hacia su perdición y a lo lejos, el Shinigami Rokudo Rinne esperaba llegar a tiempo para poder salvarla.

* * *

 **Por que si Rumiko puede hacer que las teteras amarillas con agua caliente aparezcan de la nada, yo también puedo darles ese superpoder :D**

 **Este capitulo estuvo sin editar en mis archivos por meses y me odio tanto por eso D: pero aqui esta! al fin editado y completo y espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que les haya gustado.**  
 **No saben lo emocionada que estaba por al fin escribir a Ranma e Inuyasha en la misma escena por primera vez! Le voy a dar un descanso a The Deviant Hearts para enfocarme en Symphony que ya tengo el capitulo 11 pendiente en desde hace muucho tiempo, espero me perdonen, trato de ser mejor escritora lo prometo aunque la verdad es que esta fanfic es auto indulgencia más que nada xD**

 **Al principio este capítulo no tenía canción pero mientras escribía la primera parte con Inuyasha y Kagome escuchaba ese cover de Running up that hill y me recordó mucho a la situación en la que ambos personajes se encuentran en este punto de la historia, por eso la puse. También estoy haciendo edits/collages para esta fanfic xD**

 **Y bueno solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas aquí, primero las edades**

 **Inuyasha y Kagome tienen 18 en esta historia Ranma y Akane 16 al igual que Rinne y Sakura (los cuales serán presentados en el siguiente capítulo) Y Lum y Ataru 17**

 **Otra cosa es que aquí Inuyasha no tiene a el Colmillo de Acero/ Tessaiga aun.**

 **No se que mas decir solo que espero que les haya gustado y si les gustó dejen review espero verlos pronto.**


	5. La Casa Del Veneno (Parte 1)

Desde el primer momento en el que cruzaron los grandes marcos que daban entrada a la ciudad Imperial, Ranma pudo sentir las miradas obscenas que las personas a su alrededor le dirigían.

Tampoco era difícil escuchar los viles comentarios hacia él, aunque la mayoría fueran susurros, todos lo señalaban discretamente con sus dedos acusadores. El chico de cabellos negros no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Que vergüenza, no era justo!

Tratando de distraerse un poco, miró sobre su hombro y pudo notar que Akane había comenzado a llorar...algunos insultos eran dirigidos a ella también, y para ser franco, eran peores que los de el.

Su mejilla estaba contra la espalda de Kagome y sus lágrimas mojaban el traje de la cazadora. Sus ojos estaban rojos y estaba temblando levemente.

O Akane estaba actuando demasiado bien, o la chica en verdad estaba asustada y todo esto era demasiado para ella. Ranma se encargaría de preguntarle después. No era que estuviera _preocupado_ por Akane ni nada...es solo que simplemente no le gustaba verla así, ya fuera pretendido o no.

Quizá había estado distraído o caminando demasiado lento, por qué de pronto sintió un fuerte jalón en sus cadenas de parte de Kagome, el cual casi lo hace tropezar.

Diablos como odiaba esto.

Escucho risitas y algunas groserías alrededor, pero eso no hizo otra cosa más que molestarlo aún más.

No era su culpa ser...diferente.

Y ahora se encontraba en una situación peligrosa, un juego de vida o muerte y si algo no salía bien —no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría entonces.

Se adentraban lentamente, más y más al corazón de la ciudad, justo donde el palacio real se encontraba, y donde sus destinos serían decididos.

Los colores y las estructuras a su alrededor habían comenzado a cambiar.

En las orillas de la ciudad se veían casas pequeñas, comunes. La mayoría de personas vestían ropas simples y _parecían_ personas simples, con vidas normales...con prisa.

El abuso no había sido tan malo para él en esas partes, la mayoría de personas apenas parecía tener tiempo para prestarle atención a otro fenómeno, como el, siendo llevado al palacio.

Seguro veían cosas así todos los días. Seguro era algo normal.

Pero a medida se iban acercando más, había más y más gente, más y más miradas.

Los lugares, la arquitectura y las personas se volvían más extravagantes a medida iban avanzando. En las calles doradas olía a deliciosa comida y a riquezas y fortuna.

Después de caminar por varios minutos incómodos, se encontraban ya en la plaza principal de la ciudad. La que estaba frente del palacio.

Las personas alrededor se movían, abriéndose camino, queriendo crear la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y la cazadora con los fenómenos.

Ranma rodó los ojos. Lo el que tenía no era contagioso.

Escuchó una persona gritarle a Kagome, la cazadora, un elogio por su buen trabajo y de repente varias personas se unieron y comenzaron a aplaudir.

Ranma no le iba a dar importancia, después de todo había aguantado una larga caminata llena de insultos, pero la multitud se volvia mas ruidosa, mas sofocante y fue entonces, en medio de todas las personas y de los aplausos y los gritos cuando alguien lanzó algo hacia la cabeza de Ranma.

El chico ni siquiera supo lo que le había golpeado ni quien lo había lanzado. Pasó tan rápido y tan inesperado. No había dolido, pero había sido lo suficiente para enfadarlo, lo suficiente como para querer soltarse de las cadenas que lo mantenían cautivo y buscar entre todas esas personas, quien se había atrevido a faltarle el respeto de tal manera.

Akane escondió su rostro ente el cabello de Kagome y _quizá_ la cazadora sintió que Ranma estaba apunto de hacer algo estúpido, por qué lo miró por encima de su hombro y le dedicó una mirada severa que simplemente decía "No lo hagas...Que no se te ocurra hacerlo"

Y no lo iba a hacer.

Eso hizo que se calmara, solo un poco. Después de todo, personas ignorantes no valían la pena, no cuando la vida de personas más valiosas estaban en juego.

Bien.

Respiro profundo y decidió guardar su ira para después. Por ahora, tenía que seguir adelante.

* * *

Kagome había recorrido ese camino demasiadas veces.

El camino que llevaba al palacio real, las escaleras de cristal que te llevaban directamente a las enormes puertas de este, y siempre con una presa que vender al Imperio a su lado.

Lo que hacía estaba mal, y ella lo sabía. Pero siempre trataba de no pensar en nada en absoluto cuando los guardias del palacio la recibían con cumplidos y elogios por cada víctima.

Lo había hecho tantas veces, pero hoy, había olvidado por completo cómo actuar.

Kagome subía las escaleras, sosteniendo firmemente las cadenas de Ranma en su derecha y las de Akane en su izquierda.

Si, también había tenido que poner cadenas en las muñecas de la chica.

Había dejado su caballo abajo, y este había sido llevado de regreso a la academia de cazadores por uno de los sirvientes que siempre se encargaban de atender a los cazadores cuando llegaban con algo que cambiar por una recompensa.

El camino hacia arriba, se sentía más largo hoy que nunca y una vez las puertas doradas del palacio se abrieron frente a ella, tuvo que recordarse a sí misma como respirar.

Lo primero que uno veía al entrar al palacio real era el gran salón.

Las paredes, increíblemente altas, y decoradas con hermosas pinturas, se extendían y creaban un perfecto techo en forma de esfera, por el cual colgaba un enorme candelabro de oro y diamantes el cual iluminaba la habitación completa con luz pura.

En el piso, el cual también estaba hecho de un duro cristal, una alfombra de nailon azul real creaba un camino llegando hasta el enorme trono, hecho de plata, incrustado con gemas.

Esta solo era la habitación del trono. A los lados, habían dos grandes puertas que llevaban al resto del palacio.

A Kagome nunca le pareció especial este lugar, pero al ver la expresión en los rostros de Ranma y Akane, pensó que quizá ellos jamas habían visto lujos así.

-No se dejen llevar por la belleza de este lugar. -susurró Kagome mientras bajaba la cabeza y sus flequillos cubrían sus ojos. -está completamente retorcido.

Ranma y Akane se miraron entre sí, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, una de las puertas se abrió y de ella salió una mujer, seguida de varios guardias.

Ella era alta y hermosa, con cabello negro y ondulado, estilizado perfectamente en una coleta alta. Vestía un largo vestido rojo, escotado y sus ojos eran de un carmesí intenso.

-Higurashi, eficiente como siempre. No han pasado ni tres días desde que colgamos esos rostros por la ciudad. -dijo ella, con malicia en su voz.

-Kagura. -la saludó Kagome, tratando de mantener su voz firme. -Es normalmente el emperador quien recibe a los cazadores cuando regresan de sus viajes.

-El emperador está ocupado, así que te tendrás que conformar con migo.

Kagura caminó hasta quedar cara a cara con Kagome, Ranma y Akane. Los guardias no se despegaban de ella ni un momento.

-Buen trabajo, Higurashi. -dijo Kagura mientras estudiaba a Ranma con su mirada y apretaba el rostro del chico entre sus manos.

-Ahora veamos si es verdad lo que dicen que puedes hacer. -con un gesto de manos, le indicó a uno de sus guardias que le pasara algo; un vaso de agua.

Sin vacilar ni un momento se lo arrojó al Ranma en el rostro quien de pronto, se convirtió en chica y mientras Ranma miraba a Kagura con ira pura, la mujer solo rió divertidamente.

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho con tigo.

Su mirada depredadora de pronto encontró los ojos de Akane.

-Y nos traen a una pequeña traidora también...protegiendo a fugitivos en su propio hogar. Que mal…

Los ojos de Akane se humedecieron de repente y la chica soltó un pequeño sollozo.

-Yo, no tenía idea...por favor. No tengo nada que ver con esto.

Kagome deseó poder felicitarla por jugar tan bien el juego.

Con un poco de suerte convencería a todos de ser inocente.

Kagura solo arqueó una ceja, descartando el comentario de Akane por completo. Se encontraba a punto de decirle algo a Kagome, cuando de pronto una de las puertas —la de la derecha—se abrió con un estruendo y un guardia real entró al salón corriendo, dirigiéndose a Kagura.

-Señorita Kagura, -dijo el guardia jadeando. -al fin la encuentro.

La mirada de Kagura era penetrante, seguro hubiera podido matar si ella así lo hubiese deseado.

-Me interrumpes! -alzó la voz ella -Y bien? Tenías algo importante que decir? O te quedaras ahí sin decir nada?

-No es eso, señorita…-se defendió el guardia.

Kagome sentía pena por el. Ella sabía, por experiencia propia, que ser gritado por Kagura no era una posición nada agradable y no se la deseaba a nadie.

-Pero tenía que informarle, lo más antes posible...la encontramos.

El rostro de Kagura mostró confusión. El de Kagome curiosidad, pero trató de esconderlo bien.

-A nuestra nueva sacerdotisa -dijo el guardia. -está en las habitaciones del palacio. Su nombre es Sakura y - Kagura levantó su mano. Un gesto para que el guardia dejara de hablar...había soltado demasiada información y Kagome aún no entendía de lo que estaban hablando.

-Está bien, voy para allá, -contestó fríamente Kagura. -en cuanto a ti, Higurashi desde aquí yo me encargo de estos dos. Tu recompensa te espera en la oficina de la comandante en la academia. No tardes, no le gusta esperar.

Kagome solo asintió, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a alejarse dejando a Ranma y Akane atrás, cautivos en las manos del imperio.

Fue un esfuerzo no dar un último vistazo a Ranma y Akane...tenía miedo, pero estaba segura que una última mirada a esos dos, podía romperla por completo.

* * *

El camino hacia la Academia de Cazadores había sido solitario y sombrío.

El sol había sido reemplazado en el cielo por una blanca luna que iluminaba a Kagome en su confusión e incertidumbre.

La academia de los cazadores de encontraba unas pocas millas atrás del Palacio real, pero siempre habían personas en caballo o carruajes llevando a las personas del castillo a la academia o viceversa. Estos dos también estaban conectados por túneles subterráneos que te llevaban de un lugar a otro en menos tiempo, pero Kagome quería caminar.

Necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Estaba cansada y los sentimientos de culpa no dejaban de atacarla en su pecho...Quería ayudar a Ranma y Akane, en verdad, y lo había prometido, pero ahora que las cosas eran tan reales, no sabía si sería capaz de cumplir su promesa.

El simple acto de tomar una llave de los calabozos le podría costar su vida! Podrían descubrirla y entonces...entonces que?

No.

No sé creía capaz de hacerlo.

" _Lo siento chicos,"_ Pensó ella. _"Perdón, Inuyasha."_

No quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que diría su amigo el Hanyou si este supiera de su traición. La única razón por la que el la había dejado regresar a la ciudad había sido por qué ella había prometido ayudar a Ranma, a Akane y a sus familias, y ahora se estaba acobardando. Quizá ella estaba igual de retorcida que el resto de los cazadores y el Imperio.

Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que de pronto, algo la sacó.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, creyó ver a algo—no, a _alguien_ volando por el cielo oscuro, cerca de la academia de los cazadores.

No pudo diferenciar muy bien, pero notó cabello rojo brillante y un Haori blanco….pero luego, cuando trató de ver por una segunda vez, ya no había nada.

Vaya. Ahora estaba imaginando cosas.

Acaso este era el efecto de tanta culpa y remordimiento hacia ella misma?

Que se imagina a personitas inexistentes volando por ahí?

Ella suspiró.

Quizá se encontraba más cansada de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Por la pequeña ventana sobre su cama, entraba la luz de la luna e iluminaba el triste rostro de Kagome.

Pesadillas invadían su mente y su corazón y no creía poder conciliar el sueño, de nuevo, por esa noche.

Por el camino que había decidió tomar, había llegado bastante tarde a la Academia.

No se había molestado en unirse a la cena con el resto de sus compañeros y mucho menos se había atrevido a ir a reclamar su recompensa.

Había ido directo a su pequeña habitación, tomó un baño tibio y había colapsado en su cama. Ya habían pasado varias horas, pero su propia consciencia no la dejaba dormir, y cuando lo hacía, era despertada por horribles imágenes en sus sueños.

-Kagome? -escuchó su nombre suavemente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Era la voz de Sango.

-Sé que estás despierta, Kagome. Puedo verte.

Kagome se dio la vuelta, aún acostada para poder ver a su amiga y compañera de cuarto.

-Que sucede Sango, hay algún problema?

-Eso lo debería de preguntar yo. Kagome, estas bien?

-A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero, a que tu, Miroku y yo somos un equipo y hoy te fuiste sin nosotros! Al bosque por encima de todo y regresas extraña y triste y me preocupas amiga.

Kagome tuvo un sentimiento desagradable en su pecho...culpa. No le había contado a sus amigos lo de hoy.

Probablemente jamás lo haría.

-Perdón por haberme ido sin avisar, es solo…no sé qué me pasó, de verdad. Pero no ocurrirá de nuevo.

-Hmmm, y que me dices de cuando regresaste? No le hablaste a nadie, no comiste y no reclamaste tu recompensa, estabas muy pálida.

-Estaba cansada. Muy cansada, pero las cosas volverán a la normalidad mañana, te lo prometo.

" _Otra promesa que probablemente no cumpliré"_

Sango aún parecía no estar convencida de las palabras de Kagome pero no presionó más el asunto.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. Pero ya lo sabes, siempre que necesites hablar, aquí estaré. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches -dijo Kagome de regreso. -Ah y Sango?

-Si?

-Gracias, por preocuparte por mi.

Aún en la oscuridad, podía estar segura que Sango estaba sonriendo.

-Para eso son las amigas.

" _Si"_ sonrío levemente Kagome. Tenía una buena vida...Tenía amigos y no iba a echar todo a perder por dos desconocidos.

" _Mañana"_ Decidió ella, todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el humor de Kagome no había cambiado nada. Su mente ya se había decidido por seguir adelante con su vida y olvidar que el dia anterior habia pasado, pero su corazón se desviaba, y le decía otra cosa.

No podía evitar preguntarse cómo les estaría yendo a Ranma y Akane. Los calabozos se encontraban bajo tierra y Kagome sabía muy bien lo horrible que ese lugar podía ser...pero trataba de no pensar en eso —en ellos, en absoluto. Solo hacía peor las cosas.

Pasó el día como cualquier otro, entrenando con sus amigos, charlando y pasando el rato. Aún no estaba lista para salir a cazar de nuevo, necesitaba tiempo asi que siguio con su rutina como un dia normal. O al menos eso trato de hacer.

Se encontraba en el comedor, sentada en una mesa larga con Sango y Miroku, y otros cazadores, cuando comenzó a escuchar varios rumores.

Eso en si, no era nada nuevo.

Entre los cazadores de divertían con chismes del palacio real, de la ciudad o sobre las víctimas que ellos mismo entregaban.

-Escuchaste? Dicen que ayer Higurashi llegó con no uno, sino con _dos_ fugitivos! -A Kagome las conversaciones sobre ella no le hacían nada de gracia, mucho menos cuando ella no estaba involucrada, pero decidió, discretamente seguir escuchando.

-Eso dicen! Uno de ellos era Akane Tendo, yo estaba en el mismo instituto que ella antes de venir aquí.

\- Ah sí?

-Así es, dicen que se enamoró de un fenómeno, un cambiante y que planeaban traicionar al imperio y huir juntos! Ahora incluso sus familias serán castigadas por eso.

A medida la conversación avanzaba, más y más personas se unían, hasta que casi todos en el comedor se acercaban para enterarse de los rumores.

Kagome comenzaba a sentirse mareada, no quería escuchar más.

-Kya! Entonces era un amor prohibido! -dijo una voz femenina, la cual Kagome desconocía.

-Si, pero no es nada romántico. Es traicion. Lo que sea que les pase después lo tiene bien merecido.

-Lastima...Akane era tan linda.

-Pero daba miedo.

-Ha! Por favor! -habló fuerte alguien más, uniéndose a la conversación y tomando la atención de todos. -La historia de Tendo y Saotome no es nada...Acaso no han escuchado? El emperador ha encontrado a una sacerdotisa.

Todos en el comedor se repente se quedaron en silencio.

-A qué te refieres? -preguntó una nueva voz al otro lado de la habitación.

-Todos los que estuvieron ayer en el palacio lo saben. Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos! Es una chica hermosa, se apellida Mamiya y dicen que puede ver lo que los demás no, como un tercer ojo!

Murmullos y susurros recorrieron el salón completo.

-Puede darse cuenta si alguien es un fenómeno o no incluso con sus ojos cerrados, tiene un poder espiritual increíble y dicen que con un poder así de nuestro lado, la gloria del imperio crecerá más y más.

Todos los demás festejaron, pero Kagome ya no quería estar más en el comedor. Ni siquiera podía ver su comida.

Sus amigos, en especial Sango, se daban cuenta de que había algo mal...Al final no lo pudo evitar, tenía que salir de ahí...tenía que guardar las apariencias, así que hizo lo que había estado evitando hacer desde el día anterior.

Les pidió disculpas a sus amigos y se dirigió a la oficina de la comandante para reclamar su recompensa.

* * *

A diferencia del palacio, la academia de los cazadores era oscura y sombría. Los extensos corredores y las salas carecían de color alguno o elegancia.

Lo único que decoraba el salón principal eran unos muebles para que los cazadores pudieran pasar el rato al terminar su día, y un enorme tablero en el cual colgaban los rostros de los más buscados y sus recompensas.

Kagome se aproximó lentamente al tablero y se detuvo en frente por un momento.

Tantos nombres...Tantos rostros y números y vidas en peligro.

Buscó con la mirada la recompensa que había estado persiguiendo hace dos días; la de un Hanyou violento en los bosques cercanos; Inuyasha.

Su rostro no estaba en el papel, ya que nadie que hubiera podido ver su rostro había podido sobrevivir...excepto ella.

Podía haberse quedado ahí por siempre, sintiendo pena por ella misma y por todos cuyos rostros se encontraban colgados, pero no lo hizo.

Con un movimiento rápido arrancó los papeles que tenían los nombres y dibujos de Ranma y Akane en ellos y los llevó con sigo, lista para ver a la comandante y reclamar su premio.

La oficina de la comandante, se encontraba en el último piso de la academia, y después de subir varias gradas y pasar por varios corredores, Kagome llego al punto más alto del lugar y tocó la puerta.

" _Esta bien, Kagome,"_ se dijo a sí misma. _"Solo entra y toma tu dinero y sal...y nunca más tendrás que volver a pensar en Ranma Saotome o en Akane Tendo. Nunca más."_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar un suave "entre" del otro lado de la puerta. Luego la abrió y con pasos cuidadoso entró a la oficina.

Normalmente lo que sucedía en estos intercambios, era que sin decir palabra alguna, o aveces sin siquiera cruzar miradas, Kagome colocaba los papeles con el nombre de sus víctimas en el escritorio de la comandante, y después de un momento recibía una pequeña bolsa con el dinero prometido.

Luego se marchaba de nuevo, en silencio, dejando a la comandante para seguir atendiendo sus propios asuntos, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer esta vez.

Al entrar a la temible habitación, cubierta de armas y premios, la pudo ver sentada en su escritorio, leyendo tranquilamente.

La más ágil cazadora, a la cual todos temían, pero respetaban.

Vestía el mismo uniforme negro que el resto de los cazadores, pero era distinguida de los demás gracias a su capucha bordada, a sus insignias de honor y la mirada helada en sus ojos.

Kagome, tratando de no parecer inquieta mientras colocaba con cuidado los papeles de Ranma y Akane en el escritorio de la comandante Kikyo, quien de inmediato arqueo una ceja y después de estudiarlos con la mirada por un momento habló.

-Llegas tarde. Nunca tardas tanto en reclamar tus recompensas Kagome, ha pasado más de un dia.

Kagome se tensó por un momento.

Raramente conversaba con Kikyo y no eran muchas las personas que la llamaban por su primer nombre.

-Estaba cansada, eso es todo. -contestó ella tratando de acabar la conversación lo más pronto posible. Además, no estaba mintiendo.

Kikyo estudió su rostro por un momento, pero después de un rato y aun sin despegar la mirada de Kagome, sacó una bolsa llena de monedas doradas y la puso en la mesa para que Kagome la tomara.

En ocasiones anteriores, el simple hecho de ver la recompensa en frente de ella la hacía olvidarse de las atrocidades cometidas...pero hoy, era todo lo contrario.

Ese dinero no era más que un recordatorio de la clase de persona que era y no hacia mas que provocar asco.

Extendió su mano para tomar La bolsa con las monedas, pero luego se detuvo.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí misma, Kagome habló.

-Comandante...puedo, preguntar algo?

Kikyo se encontraba claramente sorprendida pero no dudo en contestar.

-Lo acabas de hacer. Cuál es el problema?

-No es nada importante, solo tenia curiosidad, las personas que traje ayer….que pasara con ellas?

Por un momento la habitación cayó en silencio, el ambiente se había tensado y no se escuchaba más que la respiración de las dos chicas, quienes trataban de mantener su mirada firme.

-Nunca te habías interesado por eso antes, Kagome. Y la verdad, no creo que sea bueno para ti saber esas cosas...pero todos preguntan tarde o temprano. Siempre pasa. Segura que quieres saber?

Kagome se sintió aliviada con ese comentario. Era una fase normal para cada cazador preguntarse qué les pasaba a las personas que entraba. No estaba siendo sospechosa.

-Supongo que si...a veces me lo pregunto. -dijo Kagome.

Era mentira, jamás pensaba en lo que les pasaría a sus víctimas después de que ella los entregara.

Esa había sido una pregunta que siempre había tratado de evitar hacerse a ella misma...hasta ahora.

-Te lo diré, -dijo Kikyo. -pero quiero que entiendas, que a pesar de todo, nosotros somos los buenos y todo esto es por una causa mayor. Algo justo, la seguridad y gloria de nuestro amado imperio.

Dudando, Kagome asintió y Kikyo continuó hablando.

-El chico, Ranma, será vendido a un comprador bastante interesado en cambiantes como el en una de las ciudades del este, probablemente un espectáculo de fenómenos. Un circo o algo asi. Y la chica, Akane, pues es una traidora y queremos dar un ejemplo. Ella tiene programada una ejecución pública mañana al salir el sol, en la plaza real.

Como si hubiese sido apuñalada en su estómago y hubiera olvidado como respirar, asi se sintio Kagome Higurashi en ese momento.

Sentía lágrimas calientes asomarse por sus ojos, pero por nada del mundo las iba a mostrar. En los años había aprendido bastante bien a enmascarar sus emociones.

-Ya veo…-dijo lentamente Kagome.

-No es nada que no se merezcan.

-Y qué hay de sus familias? Se encuentran aquí también?

-Bueno, fueron capturados antes que ellos, así que no estoy segura. Pero creo que fueron transferidos a las cortes elementales en nuestra ciudad Andina. No tengo idea de lo que les pasara allí, pero si son encontrados culpables...pues los humanos raramente sobreviven a las prisiones de los cuatro elementos.

Era verdad...Las cortes elementales habían sido creadas para encerrar a monstruos de los peores y ni siquiera los humanos más fuertes y peligrosos habían podido sobrevivir mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

No era un lugar para humanos y ahora—

Ahora Kagome no podía despegar sus ojos de la bolsa con las monedas doradas.

Aún despertaba un sentimiento desagradable en ella, pero aun así la tomó, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo un momento y sin voltearse dijo:

-Tiene razón, no les pasara nada que no se merezcan.

" _De eso me encargo yo."_

Era una promesa. Una que esta vez sí iba a cumplir.

* * *

Al salir de la habitación, el corazón de Kagome estaba acelerado.

Tuvo que recostar su espalda contra la pared y mirar hacia arriba para calmarse un poco.

" _Respira, Kagome...calmate"_ se decía a si misma mientras esperaba que su ansiedad pasara.

No podía creer que había estado a punto de abandonarlos, que había tan siquiera tratado de regresar a su vida normal después de todo lo que había pasado.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Y no tenía miedo.

Sin perder más tiempo se apresuró, bajando gradas, corriendo por los oscuros pasillos, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Cada paso más cerca de su destino; la llave que abría las celdas en los calabozos.

De pronto se detuvo. Tenía que pensar bien las cosas.

Una vez que esa llave estuviera en su poder tendría que correr contra el reloj, había otras cosas que necesitaba hacer primero y aún tenía que pensar en un plan para conseguir la llave en primer lugar y solo tenía una noche para hacerlo...la ejecución de Akane sería en el mañana.

Se encontraba sola en los pasillos, pero de pronto estos se comenzaron a llenarse de jóvenes cazadores que terminaban con su entrenamiento y se dirigían a su siguiente clase.

Estaba lleno de gente, solo esperaba no encontrarse con nadie conocido que le quitara tiempo…

Ahora con tantas personas a su alrededor tenía que ser más cuidadosa si no quería ser descubierta, tenía que mezclarse y no llamar la atención.

Se encontraba caminando mientras planeaba en su mente, cuando lo vio… era un chico— el mismo que había visto la noche anterior, y nadie más parecía verlo, por más que su cabello rojo y su Haori blanco resaltaran entre todos los uniformes negros.

Ella pensó que, tal vez, se estaba imaginando cosas de nuevo.

Pero luego sus ojos rojos encontraron los de ella en medio de la multitud, pero él no pareció darle importancia alguna.

De hecho el chico pelirrojo se dio la vuelta mirando de frente a la pared...y luego, sin más la atravesó.

Kagome se sobresaltó y un pequeño sonido de sorpresa salió por sus labios.

Ese chico, con el Haori blanco con los detalles de fuego, había atravesado una pared y nadie más lo había notado...acaso se estaba volviendo loca? O alguien le estaba gastando una muy mala broma.

No, no podía ser.

Aquí había algo extraño.

Sin poderse contener, Kagome se dirigió hacia la puerta que llevaba a la habitación a la que el chico había entrado a través de la pared.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que no era más que un pequeño cuarto de mantenimiento, oscuro, sucio y amontonado...no había nada especial, excepto el chico que parecía estar buscando algo y aún ignoraba por completo la presencia de Kagome junto a él.

-No hay nada aquí. -dijo el muchacho y parecía que iba a salir del pequeño cuarto de nuevo pero fue detenido por la voz de Kagome.

-Que estas haciendo? -le preguntó ella de pronto y luego se reprendió mentalmente, acaso no había podido pensar en una mejor pregunta?

Pero el chico parecía sorprendido de verdad y se detuvo en seco.

-Tu...puedes verme?

-Que clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que puedo!

...aunque sospechaba que los demás no podían.

El muchacho de cabello rojo no dijo nada por un largo rato, miró a Kagome con atención, como si ella fuera un acertijo que él tenía que descifrar.

-Ya veo, entonces eres igual que ella. -Habló el por fin.

-Igual que quien?

Supo por la expresión en el rostro del muchacho que él no había querido decir eso en voz alta.

-Nadie…igual que nadie. Pero no estás a salvo en este lugar, me sorprende que no se haya dado cuenta de ti. Toma esto como un consejo, de extraño a extraña, vete de este lugar cuanto antes.

Una vez más el chico trató de irse pero de nuevo fue detenido por Kagome.

-Quien eres? Y de qué estás hablando? Qué es lo que sabes que yo no y por qué los demás no te ven?

La luz tenue del pequeño cuarto apenas les permitía verse a los ojos y el polvo del lugar los comenzaba a incomodar, pero Kagome no iba a permitir que el chico pelirrojo se fuera sin darle respuestas.

-Lo siento pero yo no confío en personas como _tú_ cazadora. Mucho menos después de que se llevaron a mi amiga.

Kagome arqueó la cejas y su mente comenzó a hacer conexiones...a crear un plan.

-Tu amiga…-trató de recordar el nombre que había escuchado en la sala del trono con Kagura y hace un par de horas en el comedor- Mamiya Sakura?

El chico abrió los ojos de pronto. Ella había acertado.

-Es ella verdad? Se donde está, te ayudo si tú me ayudas a mi.

-Y por qué debería de ayudarte o aceptar tu ayuda?

-Te vi ayer merodeando afuera de la academia, quieres sacarla de donde la tienen, no es así? Pierdes tu tiempo, ella no está aquí. Yo también estoy tratando de escapar, no pondría mi vida en riesgo si no fuera verdad.

Un aliado como él, con sus habilidades, podría ahorrarle varios problemas y hacer el escape de Ranma y Akane más fácil de lo esperado. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

El pelirrojo pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero aún no estaba convencido.

-Está bien, -suspiró Kagome mientras sacaba su pequeña bolsa con monedas doradas que había recibido hace apenas unos minutos. Su último método de persuasión -ves esto? La mitad es tuyo si me ayudas.

Los ojos del pelirrojo parecieron brillar como estrellas mientras comenzaba de repente a llorar lágrimas...de sangre.

Eso asustó bastante a Kagome.

Acaso las cosas no iban a dejar de ponerse cada vez más extrañas?

-En verdad eres una buena persona! Está bien, te ayudaré!

-Así sin más?!

La reacción animada del muchacho junto a su repentino cambio de humor sorprendieron a Kagome, la verdad era un chico bastante raro, pero no tenía más opciones.

Ella suspiró. Quizá, todo iba a salir bien después de todo.

-Bueno... -comenzó a hablar Kagome, su voz hacia eco en las paredes del oscuro cuarto. -supongo que tenemos una alianza ahora….ehm? Disculpa pero, que eres— digo, cuál es tu nombre…? -a todo esto, había olvidado preguntar el nombre del misterioso chico pelirrojo.

-Shinigami, -dijo él - mi nombre es Rokudo Rinne.

Kagome sonrió mientras le extendía su mano. El, un poco hesitante, aceptó su apretón de manos.

-Esta bien, Rinne Rokudo, sacaremos a mis dos amigos del calabozo y a tu Sakura del palacio, pero antes, necesito que consigas una llave.

* * *

N/A:

 **Al fin! Este es otro caso de un capítulo que escribí en menos de dos días pero pasó semanas sin editar...ya se, me odian y yo también me odio, concordamos con eso.**

 **Si subia este capítulo entero se me iba a hacer demasiado largo por lo que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, lo siento :/ la siguiente parte viene pronto...espero.**

 **He aquí un dato no muy divertido sobre este capítulo: la escena de Rinne y Kagome en su primer encuentro la comencé a escribir en la sala de emergencias del hospital y la continué desde una camilla ;-; qué triste verdad...pero no se preocupen estoy bien. Eso fue ya hace un par de semanas y estoy sana :)**

 **Algo más y creo que esto no les hará mucha gracia pero el orden de esta historia se estropeo un poquito. Para empezar, esta era el capítulo 5 no el 4. El capítulo 4 iba a ser la historia de cómo se conocieron Rinne y Sakura en este mundo y explicaba porque ella es llevada al palacio en primer lugar pero por mas que trataba y trataba no me salia esa historia y comencé a escribir lo que iba después, que es este capítulo.**

 **Aun escribiré esta historia de Rinne, solo que no estoy muy segura cuando. Espero que esto no haya afectado mucho el ritmo de la historia y que todo lo demás aun se entienda?**

 **Les voy a decir la verdad xD la bipolar de Kagome me estreso incluso a mi en este capítulo, pero todo valió la pena en el momento en el que decide que ya no va a tener miedo y que va a hacer lo correcto :3 la amo demaciado.**

 **Bueno no tengo mucho más que decir en las notas de autora esta vez, solo como siempre agradecerles por leer y decirles que si están siguiendo esta historia los amo mucho!**

 **[sigo buscando Beta Reader para esta historia y Symphony. Se que ambas fanfics son un desmadre, Symphony es un desmadre de drama y está de locuras pero si te interesa porfa porfa dime! ]**

 **Si les gustó el capítulo (o si lo odiaron, que se yo…) comenten o voten, siempre aprecio mucho sus comentarios 3 me llenan de felicidad!**

 **Los veo a la próxima ;)**


End file.
